Young Parents
by Akihiko Fujiwara
Summary: Semua berawal saat Naruto menemukan seorang bayi yang tergeletak dalam kardus didepan pintu apartemen nya, ia merasa bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan pada bayi itu. Ia meminta tolong pada teman perempuannya sekaligus cinta pertama Naruto, Haruno Sakura. Mungkinkah mereka dapat bersatu karena kedatangan bayi lucu dan menggemaskan itu?/BadSummary/RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Greetings

Hai, perkenalkan saya Akihiko Fujiwara ^^ bukan nama asli sih Cuma penname aja kok  
>Hiko persembahkan fic pertama Hiko di fanfiction, karena Hiko author newbie dari fandom NaruSaku jadi kalau dicerita nanti ada kesalahan dan kesamaan mohon dimaafkan Minna karena manusia tak luput dari salah *malahceramah-_-*<p>

Kalau ada kritik atau kesalahan Hiko dengan senang hati akan menerimanya selagi itu membangun dan dengan perkataan yang sopan  
>"Anda sopan, saya segan"<p>

Baiklah langsung aja ya, HAPPY READING^^

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**WARNING: aneh, abal, tidak jelas, OOC, berbahaya, typo (s), AU, OOT, cerita yang membuat bosan, author yang sedang kehilangan kendali, judul yang ngga nyambung-_- dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary: Semua berawal saat Naruto menemukan seorang bayi yang tergeletak dalam kardus didepan pintu apartemen nya, ia merasa bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan pada bayi itu. Ia meminta tolong pada teman perempuannya sekaligus cinta pertama Naruto, Haruno Sakura.  
>Mungkinkah mereka dapat bersatu karena kedatangan bayi lucu dan menggemaskan itu?BadSummary/RnR?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Young Parents © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**Young Parents  
>Chapter 1: Greetings<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah motor ducati berwarna hitam memasuki halaman parkir sepeda motor, sang pengemudi terlihat melepas helm nya dan mengibaskan rambut blondenya dan merapikannya kembali dengan tangannya.  
>Semua siswi yang berada disana dan menyaksikan langsung apa yang dilakukan pemuda blonde tadi nosebleed seketika, pemuda blonde yang melihatnya hanya menyinggungkan senyum samar di wajah cute nya.<p>

Pemuda itu berjalan santai melewati lorong sekolah dengan mengunyah permen karet favoritnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari murid perempuan yang memandangnya kagum, beda sekali dengan murid lelaki yang heran kenapa makhluk hawa sampai memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Setelah melewati sepanjang lorong, pemuda blonde itu nampak berdiri tepat dipintu kantin. Kepala kuning nya menengok kekiri dan kekanan seperti mencari sesuatu, ia mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dan mulai mengetik dengan tuts di handphone itu.

"Naruto!,"

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu menoleh kearah sumber suara yang baru saja memanggilnya, ia melihat sahabatnya yang berambut nanas tengah berdiri di meja kantin yang paling pojok.  
>Senyuman tipis terlihat diwajah Naruto, pemuda itu segera berjalan untuk menghampiri sahabatnya.<p>

Karena tidak memperhatikan langkahnya Naruto menabrak seorang gadis yang membawa makanan dan tumpah mengenai pakaian seragam milik Naruto.  
>Naruto berdecak kesal melihat bajunya yang kotor terkena tumpahan kuah sumashijiru*, Naruto menatap tajam siapa seseorang yang berani-beraninya menumpahkan sesuatu yang menjijikkan itu kebajunya.<p>

"Hei, bisakah kau berjalan dengan mata?," sewot Naruto.

Gadis itu yang sedari tadi menunduk membersihkan pakaiannya yang juga kotor mendongak dan menatap tajam Naruto karena mendengar ucapan atau bisa dibilang bentakan dari pemuda blonde itu, Naruto diam seketika saat melihat sepasang emerald yang begitu berkilau menatapnya, rambut merah muda yang menarik untuk seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"Apa masalahmu? Bukannya kau yang tidak memperhatikan jalan sehingga menabrakku, lagipula bajuku juga kotor Baka," bantah gadis emerald itu.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.  
>"Aku tidak peduli gadis, kau harus mencuci bajuku ini sampai bersih dan wangi,"<p>

"Apa? Mencuci seragam mu? Tidak akan pernah, lagipula kau yang salah…" gadis itu melipat tangannya didepan dada dan nampak menantang Naruto.

Naruto merasa awalnya dia akan emosi pada seseorang yang beraninya menumpahkan kuah itu, namun entah kenapa setelah dia melihat sepasang mata itu ada sesuatu yang menarik. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.  
>"Kalau kau tidak mau tanggung jawab, aku akan laporkan pada bibiku yang seorang Kepala sekolah agar kau dihukum. Mengerti?," ancam Naruto.<p>

"Oh jadi mentang-mentang bibimu itu seorang kepala sekolah kau seenaknya saja melaporkan hal ini, you childish," ejek nya menatap remeh Naruto.

Keduanya tidak merasa bahwa seluruh murid disana melihat secara langsung tontonan perdebatan seorang murid baru dengan gadis yang terkenal garang itu, seorang gadis berambut blonde nampak mendesak masuk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi siapa tahu disana ada sahabatnya yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Apa kau bilang?,"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima bahwa itu adalah fakta!,"

Sahabat Naruto yang bernama Shikamaru itu berjalan menghampiri kerumunan murid yang ia yakin pertengkaran atau mungkin adu mulut sahabatnya dengan seorang gadis sehingga membuat Shikamaru dengan terpaksa menghampiri.  
>Mata onixnya melihat sekilas gadis blonde yang berusaha melesak memasuki kerumunan seperti halnya dirinya.<p>

"Ino,?" ucap Shikamaru.

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya tadi mendengar dan menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang berdiri tidak jauh disampingnya.  
>"Shika,?"<p>

"Kenapa kau disini?,"

"Aku mencari Forehead, aku yakin kalau dia disana aku mendengar suaranya sekilas tadi…" jelas Ino.

"Mendokusai, baiklah kita kesana sama-sama saja. Sepertinya yang berdebat dengan Sakura itu Naruto,"

Sakura masih menatap Naruto yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan mengejek seakan pemuda baka itu sudah menyerah, beda dengan Naruto ia bahkan suka dengan mata gadis pink itu.  
>Matanya bagaikan hamparan padang rumput yang menghijau dan meneduhkan mata.<p>

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting kau harus mencuci bajuku,"

"Aku tidak mau Baka!," bantah Sakura.

"Sakura…" teriak Ino dibelakang gadis pink itu, Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Ino berjalan menghampirinya.

Naruto yang menggeser kepalanya melihat sahabatnya Shikamaru sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan gadis berambut blonde sama sepertinya yang baru saja memanggil nama gadis itu.  
>'Oh, jadi namanya Sakura. Cocok sekali dengan orangnya…" batin Naruto.<p>

"Hei, aku menunggumu dibangku sana kenapa kau malah membuang waktu dengan beradu mulut seperti ini troublesome," ucap Shikamaru sedikit emosi melihat pertengkaran sahabatnya.

"Ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau gadis itu tidak menabrakku…" seru Naruto.

"Apa? Aku yang menabrakmu? Yang benar saja, kau bahkan tidak memperhatikan jalan," omel Sakura setelah mendengar ucapan dari pemuda blonde tadi.

Ino yang berdiri disamping Sakura menenangkan gadis itu untuk tidak melanjutkan lagi perdebatan tidak penting itu, atau bisa jadi mereka berdua akan dipanggil guru BP yang paling garang. Anko-_Sensei_.

"Forehead sudahlah hentikan, daripada membuang-buang waktu kita pergi kekelas saja…" ucap Ino menyarankan agar pertengkaran itu tidak berlanjut.

Sakura masih menatap tajam Naruto yang memandangnya dengan wajah innocent membuatnya ingin meninju wajah itu secara langsung, langkah kakinya segera membawanya pergi dari tempat itu diikuti Ino yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Seperginya Sakura dari sana para murid-murid yang berkumpul tadi mulai bubar dan menggumam tidak jelas dengan dalih 'kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja'.  
>Naruto yang menatap kepergian Sakura hanya menghela napasnya kuat membuat Shikamaru yang berdiri disebelahnya menautkan alisnya heran.<p>

"Sudahlah, kita kembali ke bangku kantin. Kenapa kau jadi melayani ocehan perempuan,?" Tanya Shikamaru heran sekaligus tidak habis pikir.

"Nama gadis itu Sakura kan? Siapa nama panjangnya? Kau tahu berapa nomor handphonenya Shika,?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan sahabat genius nya itu.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya berat merasa frustasi, kalau sudah begini ia sangat yakin kalau Naruto sedang menyukai seseorang tepatnya gadis merah muda itu.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai Sakura,?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang menatapnya penuh pertanyaan apakah dia benar-benar menyukai gadis itu atau itu hanya sebuah candaan dari seorang Naruto Namikaze.  
>"Entahlah, tapi mata <em>emerald<em> nya aku suka"

"Aku belum menceritakan padamu kalau Sakura hanya menyukai satu lelaki disekolah ini, dan meskipun kau menyukainya dia tidak akan menerimamu," jelas Shikamaru menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya? Siapa seseorang yang disukainya, aku yakin dia tidak sekeren dan setampan aku kan," ucap Naruto percaya diri membuat Shikamaru sweatdrop.

"Dia ketua dari ekskul taekwondo, kalau kau menyukai Sakura bisa dibayangkan kau akan habis dihajarnya Naruto…"

"Namanya?,"

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

**XXX**

Sakura duduk dibangku nya dengan raut wajah yang sebal dan moody, ia kesal dengan pemuda blonde tadi yang seenaknya menyalahkan dirinya kalau ia yang menabrak si Baka itu.  
>Jelas-jelas dia memperhatikan jalan dan ia melihat si bodoh itu terlalu asik dengan handphone nya. Ino yang sedari tadi mengerti bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang kesal hanya duduk diam disampingnya menunggu guru datang untuk mengajar Bahasa Jepang dan sekaligus wali kelas Ino dan Sakura di XI IPA 1 yang terkenal sangat suka sekali telat.<p>

Tiba-Tiba pintu kelas dibuka dan terlihat seorang pemuda dingin, bermata onyx serta tatapannya yang mampu menghipnotis seluruh murid siswi disitu termasuk Sakura yang sedari tadi moody tiba-tiba merona melihat tatapan cowok keren itu.  
>Pemuda onyx itu berjalan kearah tempat duduknya dan menatap lurus kedepan, Ino yang tahu Sakura sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Bad Mood nya sudah hilang rupanya.<p>

Guru bermasker dan berambut perak nampak berjalan memasuki kelas sambil menenteng beberapa buku ditangannya, seluruh murid yang sedari tadi ribut dan menggosip sontak buru-buru kembali duduk dimeja masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak,"

"Pagi _Sensei_…" sorak seluruh murid kompak menjawab.

Guru bermasker yang diketahui bernama Kakashi Hatake itu segera duduk dimeja guru didepan kelas dan meletakkan buku-buku yang ia bawa keatas meja.  
>"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru…,"<p>

Ucapan dari Kakashi barusan langsung mendapat respon dari seluruh murid yang berbisik-bisik penasaran siapa murid baru yang akan menghuni kelas tersebut, beda dengan Sakura gadis itu hanya menopang kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa seseorang itu, dan ia mengutuk dalam hatinya kenapa ia bisa sampai satu kelas dengan bocah bodoh dan egois itu jangan-jangan ini awal kesialannya. Entahlah.

"Baiklah nak, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu…" seru Kakashi mempersilahkan murid tersebut memasuki ruang kelas.

Seluruh murid memperhatikan pintu kelas dengan rasa penasaran diantara beberapa siswa, tidak lama seorang murid lelaki dengan rambut pirang yang berantakan dan mata _sapphire_ yang berkilau berjalan perlahan kedepan kelas dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Halo semuanya…perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto. Aku pindahan dari Prancis, kedua orangtuaku asli Jepang dan aku pindah kesana sekitar umur 3 tahun. Semoga kalian bisa menyukaiku, _Salutations tous*_…" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit menggunakan bahasa Prancis.

Para murid bertepuk tangan riuh terutama Sakura yang sedari tadi malas mendengar ocehan pemuda itu seketika kagum mendengar Naruto berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, tidak mungkin ia terpesona pada orang lain kecuali Sasuke apalagi dengan bocah blonde aneh itu.

"Baiklah Naruto, kau bisa duduk disamping bangku Shikamaru yang sedang tidur dimeja belakang…" tunjuk Kakashi kearah bangku Shikamaru yang penghuninya tengah melayang kealam mimpi.

Naruto segera berjalan perlahan kearah bangku sahabatnya, matanya melirik sedikit kearah Sakura yang menatap lurus kedepan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa sekelas dengan gadis manis itu, menurut Naruto ini merupakan hal paling membahagiakan.  
>Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan badan Shikamaru kuat-kuat agar pemuda nanas itu terbangun dari tidurnya, Shikamaru nampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya lurus kedepan.<p>

"Jangan-jangan kerjamu dikelas hanya tidur saja…?" tebak Naruto asal membuat Shikamaru meliriknya tajam.

"Troublesome, sudahlah lebih baik kau perhatikan kedepan tidak usah melirik-lirik Sakura," balas Shikamaru sehingga membuat Naruto salah tingkah dan meninju lengan sahabatnya itu pelan.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang kau sebut Sasuke Uchiha tadi?," bisik Naruto agar orang lain tidak dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakana barusan.

"Pemuda berambut biru donker yang duduk didepan bangku sebelah kiri…" jelas Shikamaru, Naruto mengamati pemuda yang disebutkan sahabatnya tadi.

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke dari punggungnya, tentu saja Sakura menyukai pemuda itu Naruto bisa melihat dari sifat pendiam dan coolnya itu. Atau mungkin bukan hanya Sakura saja yang mengaggumi pemuda itu tapi hamper semua siswi perempuan disana.  
>Bukan Naruto namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja dengan apa yang ia inginkan, terutama gadis pink itu. Ia sedikit menyeringai, mulai sekarang ia akan menandai Sasuke Uchiha sebagai rivalnya.<p>

**XXX**

Ino dan Sakura nampak duduk disalah satu meja kantin yang tergolong mewah di Tokyo Senior School, mereka menunggu pesanan yang sudah disampaikan pada pelayan kantin. Sakura terlihat memainkan handphonenya sementara Ino membolak-balik bukunya untuk mempersiapkan bahan materi ujian Kimia minggu depan.

"Forehead, tadi pagi kenapa kau sampai bertengkar dengan anak baru pindahan dari Prancis itu," Tanya Ino sedikit penasaran.

Sakura menengadah menatap sahabatnya yang tengah penasaran jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan sekarang, Sakura meletakkan hapenya.  
>"Dia menabrakku Pig, tapi dia juga yang menyalahkanku padahal dia yang salah. Bocah egois…" omel Sakura.<p>

"Yaampun, tapi menurutku kalian berdua itu sangat cocok loh," seru Ino menggoda sahabatnya itu, Sakura melirik Ino sebal.

"Cocok? Yaampun Pig, aku baru saja mengenalnya jadi aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Kau tahu bukan kalau aku hanya menyukai Sasuke-_Kun_…"

Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti dengan tersenyum penuh arti membuat Sakura menghela napasnya berat, sahabatnya itu memang selalu saja menggodanya dan sekarang korbannya adalah Naruto.  
>Tidak lama seorang pelayan membawakan makanan yang sudah dipesan kedua gadis itu, pelayan tersebut sedikit tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan kembali kearah dapur.<p>

"Pig, bagaimana kabar Sai?," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

Ino yang sedang mengaduk gyudon* miliknya menengadah kearah Sakura sambil memasang wajah masamnya.  
>"Forehead, kau lupa aku sudah putus dengannya 1 bulan yang lalu kenapa kau malah menanyakan kabarnya padaku,"<p>

"Gomen, aku hanya mengetesmu saja kok Pig. Lagian kenapa sih kalian putus, kalian kan sangat serasi…" celoteh Sakura sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Entahlah, aku merasa dia mulai cuek dan sangat berbeda. Karena aku tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti itu, aku meminta putus darinya…," jelas Ino mulai bernostalgia dengan masa lalu dengan mantah kekasihnya itu yang entah sekarang dimana.

Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap, sepertinya gadis pink itu kelaparan sampai membuat Ino cekikikan melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti orang tidak pernah makan selama sebulan.  
>Mata emeraldnya secara tidak sengaja memandang kearah lapangan basket tidak, bukan lapangan yang ia perhatikan tapi pemuda berambut blonde dengan keringat yang mengucur terlihat sedang men-shoot bola digaris three point lapangan.<p>

Sakura menghentikan suapan terakhirnya dan fokus melihat pemandangan didepan matanya, Ino yang tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti memakan makannya dan kemudian mengikuti arah gerakan mata gadis itu.  
>Ino meyeringai melihat pemandangan didepannya, oh jadi gara-gara melihat itu Sakura jadi begini.<p>

"Ekhem…" Ino berdehem keras untuk membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura seketika terbangun dari lamunannya dan melihat Ino menatapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum seperti orang sinting.  
>"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum pig?,"<p>

Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, ia masih menatap Sakura dengan senyumannya sambil sesekali cekikikan.  
>"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghentikan suapanmu Forehead? Jujur, kau sedang memperhatikan Naruto bermain basket disana bukan,"<p>

Sakura sedikit salang tingkah mendengar ucapan Ino barusan, Pig sialan kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau dirinya tengah memperhatikan bocah pirang itu. Aduh, Ino pasti akan mendugannya macam-macam.

"Pig, kau salah paham. Mataku tidak sengaja mengarah kelapangan dan melihat si Baka itu bermain disana…" jelas Sakura mulai salah tingkah.

Ino tertawa lepas kali ini tidak ia sangka seorang Sakura Haruno bisa salah tingkah seperti ini karena murid baru itu.  
>"Sudahlah Forehead tidak usah bohong, sudah dua kali dalam sehari aku melihat kau terpesona pada anak itu…"<p>

Sakura tidak membalas ucapan Ino ia memakan suapan terakhirnya dan buru-buru meminum jusnya dan meninggalkan Ino yang masih tertawa mengejeknya. Ino yang melihat Sakura meninggalkannya buru-buru menyusul gadis itu, sepertinya Sakura mulai ngambek digoda seperti tadi.

Pemuda blonde yang tengah berdiri disamping lapangan dan barusan saja menjadi sasaran mata Sakura melihat kearah gadis itu dan tersenyum tipis, ia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kemudian kembali memasuki lapangan basket.

**XXX**

Naruto menyalakan mesin motornya dan memasang helmnya, hari ini hari pertama bersekolah di Tokyo dan itu cukup membuatnya merasa senang karena gadis merah muda itu. Naruto tidak membohongi perasaanya karena setiap kali ia melihat Sakura sebuah senyuman akan selalu hadir diwajah tampannya.

Ia dengan segera membawa motornya keluar dari halaman parkir dan melewati pagar sekolah, sapphire nya tidak sengaja melihat seorang gadis sedang berdiri sendirian di depan pagar dengan raut wajah masam.  
>Tentu saja Naruto tahu betul siapa gadis itu, ia menarik gas motornya perlahan dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya.<p>

"Hai, sedang menunggu jemputan?," sapa Naruto membuka kaca helmnya.

Sakura menautkan alisnya menatap seseorang dihadapannya ini, ia nampak mengingat-ngingat siapa lelaki itu.  
>Naruto hanya tersenyum dibalik helmnya tanpa disadari Sakura, sepertinya gadis itu lupa kalau Naruto memakai helmnya. Akhirnya Naruto melepas helm tersebut dan Sakura hampir shock melihatnya, yaampun ternyata dia si Baka itu.<p>

"Kau?," seru Sakura menunjuk Naruto.

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, benar dugaannya kalau Sakura tidak akan mengenalinya jika ia memakai helm.  
>"Kau belum pulang?,"<p>

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemas.  
>"Belum, seseorang yang menjemputku belum datang juga…,"<p>

"Siapa? Pacar mu?," ucap Naruto sembarangan.

"Bukan, tentu saja supirku Baka,"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan kembali memasang helm rubah nya dan menoleh kearah Sakura.  
>"Bagaimana kalu pulang denganku? Ini sudah sore tidak baik untuk seorang gadis…,"<p>

Sakura hampir tidak dapat berkata-kata mendengar ajakan Naruto untuk pulang bersamanya, apa pemuda blonde itu sudah tidak kesal lagi padanya karena tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk menawarinya pulang bersama bagaiaman kalau satu sekolah tahu?.

"Tidak usah bingung, aku sudah tidak marah lagi padamu kok. Justru aku ingin minta maaf sudah berbuat seperti tadi…," kata Naruto seolah mengerti apa yang dipirkan Sakura.  
>Sakura masih ragu untuk duduk dibangku belakang motor Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menunggu dengan sabar agar gadis itu naik ke motornya.<p>

"Aku tidak merepotkanmu kan?,"

"Tentu saja tidak Sakura-_Chan_…" balas Naruto setengah tertawa.

Tautan alis muncul dikening Sakura, _Chan_? Pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Chan?_ Padahal mereka berdua baru saja kenal beberapa jam yang lalu dan sekarang pemuda pirang itu berani memanggilnya dengan embel-embel Chan. Sudahlah itu bukan masalah besar.

"Baiklah, _arigatou gozaimasu_…,"

Sakura segera duduk di jok belakang dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat ditebak, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum aneh karena berhasil membujuk cinta pertamanya untuk pulang bersama.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Ya, tentu s-saja…" balas Sakura gagap membuat dirinya mendecah kesal dalam hati kenapa dia jadi bukan seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin jatuh ada baiknya untuk berpegangan padaku Sakura-Chan," ucap Naruto modus.

"Tidak mau…nanti kalau ada yang lihat bagaiamana?," bantah Sakura.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau,"

Naruto melepas kopling motornya sehingga membuat Sakura tertarik kedepan dan sontak memeluk pinggang Naruto erat, Naruto sedikit tertawa merasakan tangan Sakura yang memeluk pinggang nya erat.  
>Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas sekarang, sial kenapa ia jadi aneh begini? Dia hanya mendecah kesal dalam hati, awas saja kau Naruto Uzumaki. Kau curang!<p>

"Begini saja tidak sulit bukan?," ucap Naruto setengah berbisik dan kemudian menarik gas motornya melaju meninggalkan lingkungan mereka berdua sadari, sepasang mata onyx memandang dari dalam mobilnya dengan tatapan tajam dan raut wajah stoic lalu pergi begitu saja dari sana.

**XXX**

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, aku tidak akan bisa pulang kalau tidak ada kau," seru Sakura tersenyum tipis, Naruto sedikit merona melihatnya. Untung dia memakai helm jadi gadis dihadapannya ini tidak tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa justru aku senang bisa membantu…" Naruto tertawa yang lagi-lagi membuat Sakura tersenyum, rupanya Naruto tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Pemuda itu lucu, asik dan baik hati.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk kedalam?,"

"Tidak usah terima kasih, aku akan segera pulang saja. Lain kali aku akan mampir kerumahmu Sakura-_Chan_," ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa, datanglah kemari kapan saja…,"

"Arigatou, tapi kau tidak keberatan untuk aku minta nomor telefon mu?,"

Sakura menggeleng pelan dan kemudian mengeluarkan handphoneya dari dalam tas untuk memberikan no telfone miliknya, Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum dan beralih kelayar hape.  
>"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sayonara Sakura-<em>Chan<em>…,"

Tidak lama Naruto menarik gas nya dan kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya, Sakura memperhatikan motor Naruto yang kemudian hilang dibelokan jalan ia sedikit menggumam.  
>"sayonara Naruto…,"<p>

"Wah-wah gandengan baru ternyata…"

Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan terlihat kakaknya Sasori sedang membuka pintu pagar dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyuman super aneh.  
>Sakura melesat memasuki rumah daripada harus mendengar ucapan tidak jelas dari kakaknya.<p>

"Forehead, ini jam berapa kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini?,"

"Sasori-_Nii_, aku sudah 1 jam lebih menunggu jemputan disekolah. Tapi _Ebizou-Jiji_ tidak datang sama sekali…," jelas Sakura.

"Serius? Kau tidak keluar kemana-mana?,"

Sakura menghela napasnya pelan, kenapa kakaknya ini selalu saja berpikiran aneh-aneh kalau ia selalu telat pulang padahal kenyataan nya sudah dijelaskan oleh Sakura tadi.

"_Nii-san_, ayolah untuk apa aku berbohong padamu. Aku mau masuk saja, aku capek!,"

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasori yang berdiri termangu dipintu rumah, mata merahnya nampak melirik kejalanan yang baru saja dilalui oleh pemuda pirang itu. Sasori familiar dengan wajah itu, atau jangan-jangan bocah tadi adalah adik sahabatnya yang tinggal di Prancis beberapa tahun yang lalu?  
>Entahlah, mungkin ia akan bertanya di lain waktu lewat BBM miliknya.<p>

**XXX**

Naruto memasuki lift apartemen dengan menenteng belanjaan yang baru saja ia beli di supermarket sekitar, hari ini perut nya terasa lapar jadi ia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa bahan ramen dan membuatnya di apartemen saja.  
>Ia merasakan handphone nye sedikit bergetar menandakan ada pesan singkat masuk, Naruto mengambil handphone dari saku celana dan melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan.<p>

**From: Ero-**_**Jiji**_

**Naru, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Baik-baik saja bukan sekolahnya, minggu depan aku dan ayahmu akan mengunjungimu jadi jangan lupa untuk membereskan rumah…**

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya berat setelah membaca sms dari kakeknya Jiraiya, kalau semisalnya ayah dan kakeknya mengunjunginya minggu depan dan menginap. Otomatis dia tidak akan bisa bermain PlayStation sampai tengah malam.  
>Tidak lama pintu lift terbuka dan menunjukkan lantai 8 Naruto segera keluar dari sana dan berjalan menuju tempatnya di apartemen no 195.<br>Apartemen milik Naruto adalah salah satu apatermen mewah atau biasa disebut kondominium di kota Tokyo, tentu saja Naruto tinggal di tempat elite seperti itu.  
>Ayahnya, Minato Namikaze adalah seorang koki terkenal di Prancis begitu juga kakeknya Jiraiya seorang koki professional.<p>

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat sebuah kardus tergeletak didepan pintu apartemennya, ia menautkan alisnya heran. Kenapa ada kardus didepan pintu, atau mungkin itu kerjaan orang iseng saja.  
>Naruto perlahan berjalan kearah kardus berwarna putih dengan diselimuti kain berwarna merah, Naruto sedikit pucat melihatnya takut-takut itu adalah sebuah bom yang dikirim orang-orang mencurigakan.<p>

Ia menepis pikirannya jauh-jauh, tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi. Itu hanya terjadi di hotel bukan apartemen seperti ini. Mata sapphire nya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap ada penghuni lain yang keluar, tapi saying disepanjang lorong hanya dia sendiri yang tengah berdiri dengan raut wajah bingung sekaligus panik.

"Yaampun, siapa seseorang yang telah menaruh kardus disini,?" gumam Naruto sedikit kesal.

Dengan berat hati ia membuka kain panjang berwarna merah itu untuk melihat isi sesungguhnya dari kardus aneh yang tiba-tiba berada didepan pintunya, Naruto membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bayi?,"

Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat bayi dengan umur sekitar 10 bulan sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya didalam kardus itu, yaampun mimpi apa ia semalam sampai menemukan bayi didepan pintu apartemennya.  
>Naruto membawa kardus itu masuk kedalam dan mengunci rapat-rapat pintunya agar tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu.<p>

Ia tampak mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelfon seseorang, tidak lama tanda masuk telefon berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi?," jawab suara diseberang sana.

"Moshi-Moshi, Shika. Kau harus kesini sekarang juga…" seru Naruto terdengar panik.

"Kenapa memangnya, ada apa?,"

"Pokoknya kau harus kesini sekarang, penting!," teriak Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto aku tidak bisa, dirumahku ada tamu dan kalau aku pergi sekarang ibuku bisa mengomel sepanjang hari…memangnya kenapa?,"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya lewat sini, baiklah kalau tidak bisa datang. Besok pulang sekolah kau harus kesini!,"

Bunyi nada telefon dimatikan, Naruto sedikit panik apa yang harus ia lakukan dan pada siapa dia harus meminta tolong. Kami-Sama Naruto masih SMA kenapa ia malah bertemu bayi dan harus mengurusnya begitu? Merepotkan sekali.

Naruto menatap bayi yang tertidur didalam kardus itu, badannya sedikit sedang tidak gemuk dan tidak kurus. Kulitnya putih, pipinya juga chubby, Naruto mengeluarkan bayi itu dari dalam kardus dan menggendongnya sebentar dilengan kekarnya.  
>Ia sedikit berpikir siapa orang tua yang tega membuang bayi selucu ini, Naruto menidurkan bayi malang itu diats tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut miliknya.<p>

Ia berjalan kedapur dan mengacak-ack rambutnya frustasi, kenapa jadi seperti ini. Kenapa harus ada kardus yang berisi bayi, apakah ia harus membawa bayi itu ke panti asuhan? Kalau ia yang mengurus sendiri itu adalah hal yang sulit, apalagi ia masih seorang pelajar SMA. Apa kata orang kalau dia dicap mempunyai anak dari hubungan luar nikah, menyeramkan sekali untuk seorang Naruto Namikaze.

"Kusho!,"

Naruto bergeming sebentar dan kemudian kembali mencari nomor seseorang di kontak hapenya, ia tahu sekarang. Benat juga siapa yang dapat membantunya untuk masalah ini, bunyi nada sambung terdengar keras.

"Halo, siapa?"

"Ehm, Sakura-Chan. Ini aku Naruto, maaf menelfonmu malam-malam begini tapi aku sangat butuh bantuan mu sekali…" seru Naruto memasang suara memohon.

"Bantuan apa Naruto? Tapi ini sudah malam, lagipula aku pasti tidak diberi izin…" jelas Sakura dari seberang.

"Tolonglah Sakura-Chan, kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu sekarang. Aku akan ceritakan kronologisnya di apartemenku…" pinta Naruto memohon.

Tidak ada balasan suara dari Sakura yang berarti gadis itu tengah memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia lontarkan untuk bocah pirang itu.  
>"Baiklah aku akan membantumu, datanglah 30 menit lagi…,"<p>

"Benarkah? Arigatou Dattebayo, Sakura-Chan" seru Naruto kegirangan dan langsung mematikan telefonnya.

Ia buru-buru mengunci kembali apartemennya dan bergegas untuk menjemput Sakura yang akan menunggunya, entah kenapa ia merasa kedatangan bayi kecil itu akan membuat dirinya dan Sakura semakin dekat.  
>Itulah yang sekarang Naruto fikirkan.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

A/N: *Shumasijiru: sup kuah bening dalam masakan jepang, rasa shumasijiru yang tidak mencolok dan sering dipakai dalam jamuan makan formal di Jepang.  
>*Gyudon: nasi dengan irisan daging sapi rebus.<p>

Akhirnya fanfic perdana kelar juga-_- gomen kalau disini ceritanya gaje alurnya juga ga nyambung apalagi ceritanya semrawut kayak dadar gulung(?)  
>Baiklah Hiko tidak akan mempersulit, cukup review di kotak di bawah situ ngga jauh kok masih bisa dijangkau^^<p>

Hiko ingin kritikan yang membangun atau mungkin saran dalam penulisan karena Hiko disini masih sangat-sangat newbie, jadi buat para NaruSaku Lovers, halo salam kenal ya :D hahaha

Baiklah nantikan chapter 2, Arigatou Gozaimasu sudah mau membaca dan mereview ^,^

**R**

**V**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mengurus Bayi?

Halo, Hiko sudah kembali  
>apa kabarnya Minna? Semoga selalu sehat dalam lindungan Tuhan Yang Maha .<br>Seperti biasa Hiko hadir untuk melanjutkan Young Parents *niup terompet,dilempar sandal readers*

Baiklah di chapter selanjutnya mohon maaf sekali kalau alurnya aneh dan ceritanya gaje-_- Hiko akan mulai munculkan perang orang ketiga yang akan mempengaruhi hubungan Narusaku, readers pasti udah pada tahu dong.  
>Oke langsung aja ya, HAPPY READING^^<p>

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: abstrak, author yang sedang kehilangan kendali, typo (s), AU, abal, gaje, OOC, OOT, penuh dengan keanehan, full pairing, dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary: ****Semua berawal saat Naruto menemukan seorang bayi yang tergeletak dalam kardus didepan pintu apartemen nya, ia merasa bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan pada bayi itu. Ia meminta tolong pada teman perempuannya sekaligus cinta pertama Naruto, Haruno Sakura.  
>Mungkinkah mereka dapat bersatu karena kedatangan bayi lucu dan menggemaskan itu?BadSummary/RnR?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Young Parents © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**Young Parents  
>Chapter 2: Mengurus Bayi?!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya menatap pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang memasang wajah bingung dan panik, entah apa yang Naruto inginkan darinya sehingga menjemputnya malam-malam begini.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera membuka pintu apartemenmu?," ucap Sakura sedikit tidak sabaran.

Naruto mengacak rambut belakangnya, ia sendiri bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan apa yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa jam tadi. Bagaimana kalau Sakura menuduhnya bahwa bayi itu anaknya dan ia tidak mempercayai penjelasan darinya, ini bisa gawat.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam saja, tidak enak kalau diluar sini,"

Naruto segera menekan tombol pin ruangan apartemennya dan tidak lama pintu didepannya terbuka secara otomatis, Sakura mengikuti langkah pemuda itu memasuki ruangan tamu yang besar dan luas. Pintu kembali menutup secara otomatis, Sakura sedikit mendekat ke jendela besar dibelakang layar televisi.  
>Ia bisa melihat pemandangan salah satu sudut Kota Tokyo didepan matanya dengan gemerlip lampu jalanan yang begitu terang.<p>

Naruto sedikit tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tengah menikmati pemandangan dari atas apartemennya, ia kembali berjalan kearah kamar miliknya untuk menggendong bayi itu keruang tamu tepat dimana Sakura berada.

Mata sapphirenya menatap lekat kearah bayi menggemaskan itu, ia masih tidak habis pikir siapa orang tua yang tega membuang bayi semanis ini.  
>Ia menggendong bayi itu perlahan dan membenarkan selimut biru yang tersingkap dari tubuh mungilnya, langkah kakinya membawanya kearah ruang tamu.<p>

Naruto masih melihat gadis itu tengah menikmati pemandangan jalanan dari jendela apartemennya, Naruto meletakkan bayi kecil yang tengah tertidur pulas ke sofa.

"Sakura-Chan…," ucap Naruto memanggil gadis itu.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, Sakura memcingkan matanya menatap pemuda itu yang terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa?,"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri sehingga Sakura bisa melihat sesuatu yang ia halangi.  
>Sakura sedikit kaget melihat bayi yang tengah tertidur di sofa berwarna merah milik Naruto, ia berjalan menghampiri bayi tersebut dengan perasaan bingung sekaligus tidak mengerti.<br>Apa maksud pemuda blonde itu membawanya kesini dan menunjukkan bayi mungil padanya, apakah Naruto sudah menikah begitu? Tapi dengan siapa?

Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto yang seadri tadi menatapnya  
>"Bayi? Apa maksudnya Naruto?,"<p>

"Sebenarnya setelah mengantamu pulang, aku menemukan bayi itu berada didalam kardus didepan apartemenku. Karena aku tidak tahu akan berbuat apa, dan karena perempuan sudah pasti bisa dalam hal ini jadi aku meminta bantuanmu Sakura-Chan…" jelas Naruto panjang lebar berharap Sakura tidak bepikir macam-macam tentangnya.

"Jadi kau meminta bantuanku untuk merawat bayi ini?,"

Naruto menganngguk pelan karena sesungguhnya memang bantuan ini yang ia butuhkan dari Sakura, Sakura memijat keningnya bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Tapi Naruto, kita berdua masih SMA dan kita tidak mungkin merawat bayi ini? Memberinya susu, popok dan menidurkannya…" jelas Sakura.

Naruto kemudian duduk disalah satu sofa dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, benar sekali apa yang diucapkan oleh gadis pink itu. Mereka berdua masih berstatus pelajar dan sangat tidak mungkin untuk merawat seorang bayi yang masih memerlukan sosok orang tua, Naruto juga sempat berpikir seperti itu. Namun apakah bayi mungil ini harus di bawa ke panti asuhan? Naruto tidak tega untuk melakukannya.

"Tapi Sakura-_Chan, _kalau kita membawa bayi ini ke panti asuhan aku benar-benar tidak tega…" ucapnya pelan.

"Aku tahu Naruto, tapi bagaimana kalau orang-orang berpikiran bahwa ini adalah anak kita dan seluruh murid disekolah juga mengetahuinya?,"

"Jadi kau berharap memiliki anak denganku?," kata Naruto polos membuat Sakura menghembuskan napasnya.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam Baka, bukan itu maksudku…" bantah Sakura dan langsung duduk di sofa menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto hanya tertawa lebar mendengar respon dari gadis itu.  
>"Baiklah, tapi kumohon bantu lah aku kali ini saja Sakura-<em>Chan<em>," pinta Naruto sedikit memelaskan wajahnya.

"Oke, aku akan berusaha membantu. Tapi bayi ini akan tinggal di apartemen mu kan?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan gadis itu, ingin rasanya memeluk Sakura tapi Naruto menghentikan niatnya itu bisa gawat kalau gadis itu memukulinya di apartemen.

"Arigatou dattebayo Sakura-_Chan_"

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto setelah ia memutuskan untuk membantu pemuda blonde itu, karena mungkin di sisi lain Sakura ingin merasakan bagaimana susahnya merawat bayi. Aneh memang, tapi itulah yang ingin Sakura lakukan.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi jam 10 aku akan mengantarmu pulang…" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengambil jaket orange nya yang tergeletak di karpet di depan tivi.

Sebelum ikutan bangkit dari duduknya Sakura mengelus pipi bayi itu lembut dan tersenyum sekilas, ia jadi teringat dengan dirinya di masa kecil yang selucu ini.  
>Sakura akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan memasang sebuah senyuman diwajahnya.<p>

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, yasudah kita pergi sekarang saja…" Naruto memencet nomor pin kamar apartemennya dan pintu kembali terbuka secara otomatis.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.  
>"Iya Sakura-<em>Chan<em>?"

"Besok sepulang sekolah aku boleh kemari lagi kesini bukan untuk melihat pangeran kecil itu?" Tanya Sakura .

Tentu saja Naruto menyetujuinya, ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sakura tadi.  
>"Boleh kok, aku yakin pangeran kecil itu akan suka kalau kau kemari untuk melihatnya"<p>

Sakura tersenyumkembali, entah senyum yang keberapa saat ia bertemu Naruto dan mengenal pemuda itu dalam jangka waktu yang sangat cepat.  
>Sakura mengikuti langkah Naruto keluar dari dalam apartemen untuk pulang kerumahnya, Sakura menatap lekat punggung pemuda itu.<p>

Sakura merasa Naruto adalah sosok baik hati dan humoris meskipun menyebalkan, dan entah mengapa Sakura merasa senang didekat pemuda itu. Apalagi kilauan mata sapphire Naruto yang mungkin dapat membuat Sakura haruno terpesona dibuatnya.  
>Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, bukankah ia hanya terpesona pada satu pria yang dapat membuatnya merona. Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

**XXX**

Suasana kelas XI IPA 1 tampak sedang melangsungkan ulangan Fisika yang dipandu oleh Genma Shiranui, seluruh murid tampak tenang dalam mengerjakan soal terutama Shikamaru yang selalu lancer disetiap pelajaran meskipun dia sering tertidur di dalam kelas.  
>Tiba-Tiba pintu kelas dibuka dengan kasar dan seluruh murid serta Genma yang sontak menatap langsung kearah pintu dengan pemandangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan diiringi dengan napas ngos-ngosan.<p>

Genma nampak berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap siswa yang telat tadi.  
>"Naruto Namikaze"<p>

"Ya, _Sensei?_"

"Ini sudah jam berapa? Apa kau tidak memasang alarm, ketika kau baru datang teman-teman mu sudah ulangan dalam waktu 20 menit" jelas Genma tegas membuat Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

Naruto mendesah kesal dalam hatinya ia bisa telat seperti ini gara-gara bayi itu menangis tengah malam untuk meminta susu, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Naruto pergi mencari toko 24 jam untuk membeli susu dan itu benar-benar membutuhkan usaha yang ekstra.  
>Sakura yang menatap Naruto dari bangku nya hanya menggigiti bibir bawahnya.<p>

"Gomen _Sense_i" ucap Naruto pelan masih menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Baiklah, setelah pelajaran selesai temui Anko diruangannya. Silahkan duduk di bangku mu dan kerjakan baik-baik soal nya"

Naruto berjalan gontai ke bangku nya dan melirik Shikamaru yang memandangnya aneh, Naruto yakin pemuda itu pasti heran melihatnya datang terlambat. Meskipun Naruto tidak sejenius Shikamaru, tapi pemuda itu bukan tipe laki-laki yang tidak disiplin.  
>Sepertinya Naruto harus menceritakan pada sahabatnya tentang bayi itu, entah apa reaksi sahabat nya ketika ia menceritakannya nanti.<p>

Naruto tampak kesusahan mengerjakan soal Fisika, wajahnya tampak tegang dan berpikir keras. Sampai kapan dirinya akan seperti ini saat ia harus terbangun di tengah malam dan keluar hanya untuk mencari susu bayi.

**XXX**

"APA?" teriak Shikamaru tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Ssstt…jangan teriak keras-keras Shika. Aku yakin kau akan bereaksi seperti ini jika aku ceritakan tentang hal ini padamu" ungkap Naruto sedikit berbisik.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa Naruto?"

"Aku menemukannya di dalam kardus yang tergeletak di depan pintu apartemenku"

Shikamaru terlihat menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk minuman nya dengan sedotan miliknya, ia hampir tidak percaya mendengar cerita sahabatnya kalau Naruto menemukan bayi dalam keadaan hidup di kardus yang tergeletak di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke panti asuhan saja?" kata Shikamaru menatap Naruto yang ikutan bingung.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.  
>"Tidak Shikamaru, aku tidak tega kalau harus membawanya ke panti asuhan. Aku yakin aku dapat merawat bayi itu"<p>

"Tapi kau masih seorang pelajar dan bayi itu juga membutuhkan sosok orang tua yang akan merawatnya. Buktinya tadi kau telat masuk sekolah bukan?"

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan mendengar ucapan Shikamaru barusan, memang ada benar nya apa yang dikatan sahabatnya itu. Tapi entah mengapa Naruto tetap ingin merawat bayi itu meskipun bagi Shikamaru itu akan sangat merugikan sahabatnya.

"Siapa yang tahu hal ini kecuali kau dan aku?"

"Sakura-_Chan_…" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru nampak menautkan alisnya.

"Aku meminta bantuannya untuk membantu ku merawat bayi itu, karena kau tidak bisa datang kemarin jadi aku memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan darinya"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, jadi sahabatnya kemarin menelpon dirinya untuk meminta bantuan bahwa dia menemukan bayi di depan apartemen nya. Bahkan otak cerdas Shikamaru sampai tidak berpikir kearah sana.

"Kau memang keras kepala, baiklah aku akan membantu mu merawat bayi itu kalau memang kau membutuhkan ku" ucap Shikamaru tersenyum sekilas ke arah Naruto membuat pemuda blonde itu menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Dilain tempat pemuda berambut perak nampak terlihat berkumpul dengan ketiga temannya di meja tidak jauh dari Naruto dan Shikamaru duduk.  
>Pemuda berambut perak tersebut dan teman nya yang berambut orange nampak mengobrol sedangkan temannya yang satu lagi terlihat memperhatikan objek yang berbeda.<p>

"Hei Sasuke, apa yang kau perhatikan dari tadi?"

Sasuke menoleh pelan kearah teman nya yang berambut perak tadi.  
>"Bukan urusan mu Suigetsu"<p>

"Heh, kau ini selalu saja begitu"

"Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar terus" lerai cowok berambut orange dan berbadan agak kekar itu.

"Aku penasaran, dengan murid baru berambut pirang yang belagu itu?"

Suigetsu menatap Juugo berharap teman nya itu mengerti siapa seseorang yang disebutkan oleh si Uchiha itu, namun ternyata bukan nya menjelaskan Juugo malah mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak mengerti juga.

"Siapa yang kau sebut tadi?"

"Yang duduk satu meja dengan Shikamaru Nara"

Suigetsu dan Juugo melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke dan melihat Shikamaru sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke barusan.  
>"Oh jadi maksudmu itu?" kata Suigetsu mengerti.<p>

"Kudengar dia anak basket, namanya Naruto Namikaze" imbuh Juugo menyela.

Sasuke tidak menggubris ucapan kedua temannya, mata onyx nya masih tetap menatap tajam seseorang berambut pirang disana, seperti nya pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat punya rencana untuk sang empu.

"Aku punya rencana, aku harap kalian dapat membantu ku untuk ini"

**XXX**

"Apa terlalu lama?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya kearah pemuda blonde yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman khas nya, Sakura kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.  
>"Tidak kok"<p>

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang saja" ajak Naruto berjalan mendahului gadis pink itu.

"Tunggu, motor mu?"

Naruto memutar kembali badannya menghadap Sakura yang menatap nya heran, ia hanya menyeringai melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang tengah menatap nya heran karena ia tidak membawa motor sport nya itu. Karena tidak mau berlama-lama Naruto langsung menunjuk mobil Nissan berwarna hitam metalik yang terparkir diseberang jalan raya.

"Hari ini aku sengaja membawa mobil karena mungkin kau akan pulang malam, jadi jangan sampai kau sakit besok karena masuk angin" jelas Naruto menatap gadis itu.

Sakura hampir tidak percaya apa yang barusan pemuda itu ucapkan, bersusah-susah membawa mobil hanya agar gadis itu tidak terkena angin malam.  
>Untuk apa pemuda blonde itu melakukan hal semacam ini?<p>

"Kenapa kau melamun Sakura-Chan?"

"Eh, tidak kok. Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang saja"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan mendahului Sakura kearah mobil nya yang diparkir diseberang jalan, Sakura mengikuti langkah pemuda itu yang mendahului nya didepan.  
>Kenapa setiap bersama pemuda blonde itu Sakura hampir merasa waktu sangat cepat berjalan, dan entah mengapa senyuman khas seorang Naruto Namikaze dapat membuat nya ikutan tertawa.<p>

Sedari tadi melamun Sakura sudah melihat pintu mobil tengah dibuka lebar oleh Naruto untuk mempersilahkan nya memasuki mobil.  
>"Silahkan tuan puteri"<p>

"Apa-apaan sih?"

"Gomen, aku hanya bercanda. Kau melamun ya? Untung saja jalanan sepi kalau tidak mungkin kau sudah ditabrak mobil Sakura-_Chan_" jelas Naruto bersandar pada pintu mobil.

Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada.  
>"Jadi kau berharap aku ditabrak mobil dan masuk rumah sakit iya?"<p>

"Bukan begitu maksudku Sakura-_Chan_, sepertinya kau mudah sekali tersinggung…"

Sakura tidak membalas ucapan Naruto dan hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan langsung memasuki mobil pemuda blonde itu, Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.  
>Ia menutup pintu mobil sebelah kanan nya tepat dimana Sakura duduk dan memutari mobil memasuki pintu kiri.<p>

"Sebaiknya kita ke department store terlebih dahulu…" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba saat Naruto sudah memasuki mobil.

"Untuk?"

"Kau lupa bahwa di apartemen mu sama sekali tidak ada pakaian bayi, popok, atau mungkin bedak bayi dan sabunnya"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya kearah gadis pink yang duduk disebelahnya itu kemudian sedikit tersenyum dan pandangannya kembali kearah jalanan didepannya.

"Baiklah Sakura-_chan_" Naruto segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menarik pedal gas melaju meninggalkan area sekolah mereka.

Setelah Naruto dan Sakura melaju meninggalkan area sekolah dan tidak lama nampak seorang gadis blonde dan pemuda berambut seperti nanas tengah duduk diatas motor sport berwarna hitam tepat dibelakang mobil Naruto sebelum ia pergi tadi, sepertinya mereka berdua sedari tadi melihat kedua teman nya memasuki satu mobil dan pergi berdua entah kemana.

"Kau tahu hal ini Ino?"

"Sakura yang tidak sengaja menceritakan nya padaku genius, aku juga kaget mendengarnya bahwa mereka berdua sepakat akan mengurus bayi itu. Apa itu bukan hal gila?" jelas Ino mengoceh panjang lebar.

Shikamaru yang duduk di jok depan motor butuh waktu sekitar 5 detik untuk menjawab ucapan gadis yang merupakan teman lamanya dulu.  
>"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa sangat tidak mungkin untuk mereka merawat seorang bayi sedangkan mereka masih pelajar"<p>

"Kau benar, tapi aku rasa mereka berdua adalah tipe keras kepala jadi sangat susah untuk dilarang" imbuh Ino melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Sekarang kita buntuti mereka sampai ke apartemen milik Naruto, pakai ini" Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuah helm berwarna merah kearah Ino yang duduk dibelakang mobilnya.

"Aku tidak mau memakai helm seperti ini, kenapa kau tidak membawa mobil saja sih ha?" protes Ino ogah-ogahan menerima uluran helm dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat, Ino memang selalu merepotkan bagi pemuda itu dan hal itulah yang selalu membuat Shikamaru berpikir bahwa perempuan adalah makhluk merepotkan.

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali Ino, pakai saja atau kau akan ditilang polisi ha?"

"Baiklah-baiklah…" akhirnya dengan terpaksa Ino menerima helm yang diberikan Shikamaru dan memasangnya dikepala pirangnya itu.

Shikamaru terlihat menyeringai melihatnya dan kemudian gantian ia yang memasang helm dikepalanya kemudian menghidupkan starter motornya dan melaju meninggalkan area sekolah untuk mengikuti kedua teman nya akan pergi.

**XXX**

Naruto meletakkan barang-barang keatas meja ruang tengah yang barusan ia beli dengan Sakura di supermarket terdekat tadi, ia melihat gadis itu berjalan kearah ruangan kamarnya tempat dimana bayi itu tertidur.  
>Naruto mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi sofa empuk itu sambil menyenderkan punggungnya dan memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar lelah hari ini sepulang sekolah bukannya tidur sekarang ia harus mengurus bayi. Ya bayi. Benar-benar bukan pekerjaan baginya karena usianya masih sangat muda, dulu ia bahkan selalu meremehkan pendidikan dan sekarang Naruto tidak dapat berkutik lagi setelah ia menemukan bayi itu yang entah akan menjadi pertanda apa.<p>

Naruto mendengar derap langkah mendekat kearahnya, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan terlihat Sakura berjalan kearahnya dengan menggendong bayi itu di tangannya.

"Kau meninggalkannya dari tadi pagi disini tanpa meminum susu?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kata yang dilontarkan Sakura barusan.

"Kau tidak melihatnya kehausan? Kau benar-benar Baka, cepat kau buatkan susu yang sudah kau beli tadi Naruto sebelum terjadi apa-apa"

Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur nya untuk membuatkan susu atas perintah dari gadis pink itu, ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil susu kardus didalamnya.  
>Naruto segera menyalakan kompor gas dan meletakkan teko yang sudah diisi air untuk dipanaskan, sambil menunggu ia membuka kotak susu itu.<p>

"Naruto, jangan lupa memasukkan susu nya di dalam botol yang aku letakkan di atas kulkas" Sakura berteriak dari ruang tengah agar frekuensi suaranya terdengar oleh pemuda blonde itu yang tengah berkutat di dapur.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas kulkas dan terlihat ada botol bayi dengan ukuran sedang disitu, ia mengambil botol itu dan kemudian memasukkan bubuk susu kedalam botol dan menuangkan air hangat yang sudah masak tadi.  
>Naruto menutup rapat botol itu dan mengocoknya perlahan agar bubuk susunya menyatu kedalam air.<p>

Naruto berjalan perlahan kearah ruang tengah tepat dimana Sakura sedang berada disana, naruto mengulurkan botol berisi susu hangat tersebut kearah gadis pink itu. Sakura segera meminumkan susu itu kearah bayi yang memang terlihat dehidrasi karena haus.

"Sepertinya dia kehausan, kenapa kau meninggalkannya sendirian disini Naruto? Dia kan masih bayi, apa kau pikir dia dapat berjalan dan minum sendiri?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus menitipkannya pada siapa Sakura-Chan, jadi aku meninggalkannya didalam apartemenku…"

Sakura menatap Naruto tajam dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah bayi di hadapannya ini yang tengah meminum susunya dengan cepat.  
>"Hei, aku lupa menanyakannya padamu. Bayi ini laki-laki atau perempuan?"<p>

"Sewaktu aku memandikannya kemarin dia laki-laki, aku juga belum memberinya nama" seru Naruto yang duduk disamping Sakura.

"Benar juga, dia belum punya nama…" imbuh Sakura nampak berpikir sambil masih memegangi botol susu yang diminum bayi lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana kalau namanya Naruto Junior?" ucap Naruto.

"Jelek sekali Baka, bagaimana kalau Menma?" seru Sakura bersemangat, membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya. Kenapa harus Menma, Naruto sangat membenci Menma apalagi kalau berada didalam ramen yang tengah ia makan.  
>"Menma Haruno, bagus bukan?"<p>

"Aku tidak setuju Sakura-Chan, bagaimana kalau Toshio?" usul Naruto, Sakura terlihat memikirkan nama yang dilontarkan pemuda blonde itu.  
>"Toshio yang berarti orang mulia, dia akan jadi seperti arti namanya kelak"<p>

"Tidak aku tidak mau" Sakura masih tetap tidak menerima usul Naruto sehingga pemuda blonde itu menghembuskan napasnya kuat tidak tahu harus menyebutkan nama apalagi. Karena kalau ia mengusulkan sebuah nama tetap saja gadis pink itu akan menolaknya.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua atau lebih tepatnya bertiga, Sakura masih terlihat sibuk memberikan susu yang tinggal setengah. Sedangkan Naruto tengah memikirkan nama yang tepat untuk bayi lelaki mungil itu.

"AKIO…" ucap Naruto dan Sakura bersama-sama, membuat keduanya merasa canggung. Dan Naruto terlihat mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Kau setuju dengan nama Akio?"

"Cuma nama itu yang terlintas di pikiranku, lagipula artinya juga bagus. Orang yang mulia bukan? " kata Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto dan tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu namanya Akio, halo Akio manis…" ucap Naruto mengusap pipi Akio itu sehingga membuat Sakura sedikit tertawa kecil, Akio terlihat menggeliat.

Sakura merasakan perasaan yang berbeda saat ini, ia merasa bahwa dirinya tengah menjadi seorang ibu yang menggendong anak kesayangannya dengan Naruto yang menjadi seorang ayah sekaligus suaminya.  
>Sakura hampir tidak dapat bernapas melihat dari dekat wajah Naruto disampingnya karena sedari tadi pemuda blonde itu duduk dibelakang Sakura, lekukan wajahnya, warna matanya hingga bibir pemuda itu mampu membuat Sakura merasa wajahnya sudah memerah seperti gurita rebus, dan untung saja Naruto masih focus dengan Akio dan tidak memperhatikan Sakura.<p>

"Lihatlah, sepertinya dia menyukai nama itu…" ucap Naruto masih bermain dengan Akio.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihatnya, benar apa yang diucapkan Naruto nampak menggeliat-liat dan sesekali memainkan bibirnya saat Naruto mengajak bayi lucu itu.  
>"Dia menggemaskan sekali, Naruto kau ambil popok baru dikamarmu tadi aku menaruhnya disitu. Akio harus dimandikan setelah itu tidur, benar bukan?"<p>

Sakura mengangkat Akio tinggi-tinggi dan kemudia mencium pipinya sekilas, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang begitu teduh dan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.  
>Langkahnya kemudian beralih kekamarnya untuk mengambil popok bayi yang diperintahkan Sakura.<p>

Tiba-tiba bel apartemen milik Naruto berbunyi pertanda ada tamu yang datang, Naruto sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Siapa yang datang sore-sore begini ke apartemennya? Jangan-jangan itu ayah dan kakek nya, tapi mereka masih 3 hari lagi datang.

"Sakura-Chan…tolong bukakan pintu sepertinya ada tamu" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamarnya.

"Baiklah" jawab Sakura yang sedang melepaskan pakaian Akio di ruang tengah.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan kearah pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu dan melihat siapa seseorang yang datang, menurut Sakura mungkin itu tetangga sebelah yang ingin memperingatkan sesuatu atau mungkin memberitahu sesuatu.  
>Ia memencet nomor pin di samping pintu dan tidak lama pintu terbuka secara otomatis membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya melihat seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya.<p>

"Kalian?"

** XXX **

Wanita bersurai merah terlihat sedang duduk disofa empuk rumah nya sambil menonton televisi dan menikmati secangkir teh ditemani putranya yang sedang bermain video game di PSP kesayangannya.

"Tumben Kaa-San tidak pergi ketempat Tou-San dan kakek di restoran?" ucap anak lelakinya itu masih terfokus dengan video game milik nya.

"Kaa-San sedang ingin santai dirumah saja kok, lagipula jadwal untuk melihat adikmu dipercepat lusa. Kau harus ikut Yahiko!"

Yahiko menghentikan aktivitas bermain nya dan menoleh kearah ibunya perlahan, ibunya ini selalu saja kalau punya keinginan harus terpenuhi kalau tidak siap-siap saja Habanero akan bangkit.

"Ayolah Kaa-San, aku sibuk kuliah di sini. Lagipula kan masih ada kalian bertiga yang akan mengunjungi Naruto di Jepang"

"Tidak Yahiko, pokoknya kau harus ikut atau kau akan Kaa-San pindahkan ke Jepang sama seperti adikmu yang nakal itu!" ancam Kushina membuat anak lelakinya itu menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Tapi Kaa-San, tugas kuliah ku disini banyak dan belum ada yang selesai…"

"Kale begitu kau harus menyusul saja saat kami sudah sampai di Jepang, Tou-San akan mengirimkan uang ke rekening mu" jelas Kushina sambil meminum teh miliknya.

Yahiko menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan kembali beralih ke video game nya, sudahlah tidak masalah kalau ia harus menyusul mereka nanti yang penting kawan-kawan nya tidak akan protes karena tiba-tiba ia akan terbang ke Jepang tanpa pemberitahuan lebih lanjut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Gomen minna sekali lagi gomen kalau ceritanya gaje, amburadul, aneh mengecewakan dan tidak memuaskan hajar saja saya kalau kalian semua ingin *pundung di pojok*  
>rencananya ending chap ini pas keluarga Naruto memberitakan kalau mereka bakal majuin hari keberangkatan ke jepang tapi kayaknya kepanjangan deh jadi Hiko potong sampai disini saja<p>

Hiko yakin banget kalau banyak yang ga suka sama chap ini karena terlalu bertele-tele dan membosankan-_- Hiko aja bacanya jadi males apalagi readers sekalian pasti udah banyak yang tepar*plakk ._.

Baiklah sebelum itu Hiko ingin balas review readers yang engga log in

**Orpheus tellos**: hahaha, Arigatou^^ masa sih? Ini namanya diambil dari arti nama jepang yang berarti pangeran:D yosh, arigatou sudah mereview

**Beauty-rose**: yosh^^ arigatou sudah mau review Rose-Chan.

**Cindy elhy**: yosh, arigatou sudah mau review^^

**Minyak tanah**: yosshh^^ arigatou sudah mau review

**Akira No Sikhigawa:** wah arigatou sudah mau suka sama fic abalnya hiko, makasih sudah mau review ^^

**Namikaze** sholkhan: yossh,arigatou sudah mau review ^^

**Archiles:** siip :D

**Guest**: ohahaha,okeoke siip :D arigatou ya sudah mau review :))

**By-U**: siipp, arigatou sudah mau review ^^

**Kushikiarimeka**: aduh jadi malau, terimakasih pujiannya^^ siip, Hiko pasti akan lanjut arigatou sudah mau review…

**Rifa'i**: siiipp, makasih ya sudah mau review :D

**Sam Kazama**: emm setelah Hiko piker piker #plakk ide kamu lumayan bikin otak dapat pencerahan nih tentang cerita NaruSaku yang udah terlalu mainstream. Mudah-mudahan di chap kedepannya konsepnya bakalan sama dengan yang kamu usulin, ditunggu aja ya :D makasih ya udah mau review dan kasih saran^^

Baiklah segini aja ya dulu, mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata, salah tulisan, dan salah ucapan. Satu permintaan dari Hiko mohon review Minna  
>Satu review dari kalian sangat berharga untuk saya, terima kasih sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^<br>*BOOFF*

**R**

**V**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sworn Enemies

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Chinatsu Ichihara, ****Blossom-Hime, ****Ashura naruto sannin, ****inzzle, Hyull, MysteriOues Girl, opipo, Ae Hatake, Sam Kazama, El bany blueblack, namikaze rin, Archiles, YonaNobunaga, rura sun, By-U, Cindy elhy, Namikaze Sholkhan, Itou kyuu-chan, minyak tanah, dan Fumiko Miki NaSa.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam karakternya saja.**

**WARNING: abstrak, author yang sedang kehilangan kendali, alur keluar dari jalur, bertebaran typo (s), AU, abal, gaje, OOC, OOT, chara yang keluar jalur (gomenasai), penuh dengan keanehan, full pairing, dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary: ****Semua berawal saat Naruto menemukan seorang bayi yang tergeletak dalam kardus didepan pintu apartemen nya, ia merasa bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan pada bayi itu. Ia meminta tolong pada teman perempuannya sekaligus cinta pertama Naruto, Haruno Sakura.  
>Mungkinkah mereka dapat bersatu karena kedatangan bayi lucu dan menggemaskan itu?BadSummary/RnR?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Young Parents © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**Young Parents  
>Chapter 3: <strong>**Sworn Enemies!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan raut wajah heran, Naruto juga heran siapa seseorang yang datang sehingga membuat Sakura merasa heran.  
>Kepalanya melongo keluar dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sahabatnya sedang berdiri di depan pintu bersama dengan gadis blonde yang Naruto yakin adalah sahabat Sakura.<p>

"Shikamaru?"

Sakura menoleh kebelakang melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan raut wajah heran sekaligus kaget, sama hal nya dengan dirinya sekarang.

"Maaf kalau kami berdua datang sore-sore begini, kami tidak menggangu kalian berdua bukan?" jelas Ino disetujui anggukan dari Shikamaru.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan, ia heran apa yang membuat Shikamaru dan Ino datang ke apartemennya berdua pula, apa jangan-jangan mereka sudah berpacaran?  
>"Tidak sama sekali, kalau begitu kalian masuk kedalam saja. Tidak enak kalau diluar begini." Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, pemuda blonde itu hanya menghela napas panjang.<p>

Shikamaru menatap Ino sekilas yang mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki apartemen Naruto yang tidak terlalu besar namun berkelas itu, Sakura menyenggol lengan pemuda blonde itu yang nampak sangat santai melihat kedua sahabatnya datang.

"Naruto baka, kenapa kau terlihat tidak panik melihat mereka kesini? Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu tentang Akio, kau ingin membunuhku?" bisik Sakura sembari memandang Shikamaru dan Ino yang duduk di sofa ruang depan.

"Gomen, karena sebelumnya aku sudah memberitahu tentang Akio kepada Shikamaru jadi aku tidak begitu kaget. Tapi kenapa Ino teman mu juga ikut dengannya?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan melihat sikap bodoh Naruto, daripada ia dipusingkan oleh itu lebih baik bertanya langsung pada orangnya.  
>"Ada apa kalian kemari? Kalian kemari tidak hanya untuk menyapa Naruto saja kan?" selidik Sakura.<p>

"Tenanglah Forehead, aku kemari bersama Shikamaru karena melihat kau pergi bersama Naruto dengan mobil. Jadi karena kami penasaran dan apalagi tempo hari kemarin kau tidak sengaja bercerita tentang bayi padaku. Benar bukan?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan aneh membuat gadis pink itu salah tingkah.

Naruto yang berdiri dibelakangnya berdehem membuat Sakura memutar tubuhnya memandang Naruto yang mengendikkan bahunya, Naruto sialan lagipula kan ia tidak sengaja mengucapkan hal itu. Daripada dirinya dengan sengaja menceritakan Akio pada sahabat nanasnya itu, keterlaluan yang mana?

"Bayi? Aku tidak ada bilang seperti itu, mungkin kau salah mendengarnya…" elak Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kenapa sekarang kau berada di apartemen Naruto? Bukan hal yang kebetulan bukan, kalau dilihat-lihat kalian juga belum saling kenal. Apalagi Naruto murid baru." Shikamaru ikutan berbicara membuat Sakura mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya.

"Sudahlah teman-teman jangan memojokkannya begitu, Sakura-chan berada di apartemenku karena ia ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya masakan Prancis…memangnya ada yang salah?" Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya membuat Sakura menghela napas lega.

Ino dan Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk mengerti sembari memasang wajah aneh memperhatikan kedua teman mereka yang nampak berusaha memasang acting seolah keduanya tidak tahu apa yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto dan Sakura.  
>Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya.<p>

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu kenyataannya, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Naruto dan Sakura menghela napas lega, untungnya acting mereka berdua bisa terlihat. Bisa runyam seandainya kedua teman nya itu tahu.

OOEEEE~

Keempatnya menajamkan pendengaran mendengar suara bayi yang tiba-tiba menangis, Naruto dan Sakura yang merasa lega beberapa detik tadi menelan ludahnya kasar. Aduh, nampaknya Akio menangis disaat yang tidak tepat. Bagaimana ini?

"Wah-wah, ada suara bayi menangis. Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan menyembunyikannya dihadapan kami. Apa salahnya kalau kami mengetahuinya? Toh kami tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun…" Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan kearah kamar Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura merasa lemas, mau bagaimanapun mereka acting sebagus tadi rupanya Akio tidak mau membantu. Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi.  
>"Wah bayi laki-laki yang manis. Nampaknya kalian berdua sudah siap untuk jadi orang tua ya Forehead! Aku jadi malu…" ucap Ino keras dari arah kamar.<p>

"PIG!"

**XXX**

Naruto nampak selesai memasang sepatunya dan bangkit berjalan kearah Akio yang berbaring di sofa merah miliknya, Naruto tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Entah rencana apa yang akan Kami-sama berikan untuknya mengirimkan seorang anak manis seperti Akio ini.

"Sini jagoan, hari ini kau tidak akan sendirian lagi dirumah. Ayah akhirnya mendapatkan orang yang tepat untuk mengurusmu selagi ayah tidak disini…" Naruto menggendong Akio yang nampak menggigiti jempolnya senang digendong oleh Naruto.

Naruto menutup pintu apartemennya dan memasang kode, sembari menggendong Akio yang bermain-main di gendongannya pemuda blonde itu mengetuk pintu apartemen bernomor 186 tepat 3 pintu dari pintu apartemennya. Tidak lama seorang wanita tua membuka pintu perlahan dan tersenyum ramah menyambut Naruto yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

" Naruto-kun rupanya. Silahkan masuk…"

"Iya terima kasih Chiyo-san, tapi aku sebentar lagi akan berangkat sekolah. Seperti tawaranmu kemarin aku berniat menitipkan Akio hari ini, kau tidak keberatan bukan?" ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak Naruto-kun, aku senang bisa membantumu dan mengurus Akio." Balas Chiyo ramah.

"Terima kasih banyak Chiyo-san, aku sangat mengandalkanmu. Mungkin aku akan mengambil kembali Akio nanti sore, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak." Naruto segera menyerahkan Akio dari gendongannya ke gendongan Chiyo.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, terima kasih banyak Chiyo-san. Mungkin aku sudah kewalahan kalau tidak ada Chiyo-san, aku titip Akio ya."

Naruto segera berlalu meninggalkan Chiyo yang menatapnya lembut sembari menggendong Akio didekapannya, memang selama ini Chiyo selalu sendirian di apartemennya. Kalau dulu ia memang bersama dengan cucu nya Gaara, namun sekarang Gaara sudah bekerja dan kadang sesekali cucu nya itu akan mengunjungi nya. Jadi ia sangat senang Naruto menitipkan Akio padanya, setidaknya akan mengurangi rasa kesepiannya.

**XXX**

"Apa? Ayah dan ibu akan kemari besok siang? Tapi bukannya kalian mengatakan minggu depan, kenapa tiba-tiba besok?" terka Naruto kaget.

"Ayahmu sengaja mempercepat hari nya Naruto, katanya ia sudah rindu padamu begitu juga dengan ibu…"

'Rindu katanya, tapi dipindahkan ke Jepang. Kalau tidak mau rindu ya jangan dipindahkan, dasar aneh!' batin Naruto kesal memasang ekspresi sebalnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu kami besok ya, jangan lupa anak nakal"

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana dengan Yahiko-niisan? Si bodoh itu tidak ikut dengan kalian?"

"Kakakmu akan menyusul nanti, sudah ya menelfonmu dari Prancis ke Jepang itu mahal, bisa-bisa pulsa ibu habis nanti. Sampai ketemu di sana sayang…"

Kushina mematikan telponnya membuat Naruto menatap malas handphone miliknya, benar-benar aneh. Tapi walaupun begitu Naruto sangat menyanyangi kedua orang tua nya itu. Naruto tersenyum simpul memikirkannya dan memasukkan kembali handphonenya kedalam saku celana. Melanjutkan kembali makannya yang terganggu karena telpon ibunya.

"Dari ibu mu ya?"

Naruto tertegun mendengar suara barusan, pemuda blonde itu menoleh kesamping dan melihat gadis bersurai merah muda duduk disebelahnya tengah menatapnya penasaran membuat wajah Naruto memanas.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau melamun, aku sedang bertanya padamu."

"Eh gomen. Aku tidak apa-apa, iya itu barusan telpon dari ibu ku. Dia bilang kalau besok dia datang kemari, aku bingung bagaimana kalau sampai ia tahu tentang Akio? Bisa-bisa ia menyangka aku mempunyai anak." cerita Naruto lesu mengaduk-aduk kuah ramen nya.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, benar juga apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Lagipula ia juga berpikir sama persis dengan pemuda itu, apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya kakaknya Sasori ataupun ayah dan ibunya mengetahui tentang keberadaan Akio akan sangat merepotkan baginya.

"Ano Sakura-chan, tapi kau tidak usah khawatir. Saat ini aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjaga Akio selagi orang tuaku berada disini," jelas Naruto.

"Oh ya? Siapa dia?"

"Dia perempuan tua yang tinggal tidak jauh dari kamar apartemen ku, namanya Chiyo-san…" Naruto tersenyum lebar menceritakannya.

"Syukurlah, dengan begitu kita tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana susahnya jika orang tuamu datang kemari." ucap Sakura ikutan tersenyum simpul menatap Naruto disampingnya yang mengangguk antusias dan melanjutkan kembali ritual memakan ramen nya itu.

Tiba-tiba dari arah luar kantin seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan sebuah tatto berbentuk taring berwarna merah dikedua pipinya berjalan terburu-buru kearah tempat duduk Naruto dan Sakura.  
>"Naruto, ini gawat!"<p>

Naruto menoleh kearah pemuda tersebut yang mengatur nafasnya karena terburu-buru tadi, Sakura yang duduk disamping Naruto menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kiba? Ada apa, kenapa kau terlihat panik dan buru-buru seperti itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Kiba tidak menjelaskan apa-apa ia mengatur napasnya sejenak dan duduk disamping Naruto.  
>"Di-disana, dilapangan basket anak anak s-sedang berselisih paham," jelas Kiba terbata-bata karena berlari barusan.<p>

"Berselisih paham? Dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto masih bingung dan penasaran dengan penjelasan Kiba yang tiba-tiba itu. Bukannya menjelaskan Kiba malah duduk disamping pemuda blonde itu dan meneguk air mineral miliknya, Naruto yang melihat tingkah Kiba itu menatap kearah Sakura yang duduk didepannya dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Jadi begini, tadi sewaktu aku, Shikamaru dan anak-anak basket lainnya sedang bermain dilapangan tiba-tiba saja kelompok lain datang dan mengacaukan nya. Mereka berpendapat bahwa lapangan itu milik mereka, kami tidak terima dan sedang terjadi perdebatan disana sekarang…" jelas Kiba panjang lebar, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan teman tatto nya itu sedikit menautkan alisnya kurang mengerti.

"Tunggu sebentar, bukankah lapangan itu milik bersama lalu kenapa mereka mengklaim bahwa lapangan itu milik mereka?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu sialan, karena itulah aku memanggilmu kemari dasar bodoh. Apakah kau tidak mengerti juga?" protes Kiba atas kebodohan Naruto tersebut.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, daripada kalian berdua berdebat tidak penting ada baiknya kalian segera kesana sekarang." celoteh Sakura sembari menatap Naruto memberikan instruksi.

Naruto yang mengerti isi pikiran gadis itu hanya mendengus aneh membuat Kiba memicingkan matanya tajam kearah pemuda blonde itu.  
>"Ada benarnya apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura, kita kesana sekarang…" Naruto dan Kiba segera bangkit berjalan menuju gedung olahraga diarah selatan Konoha High School.<p>

**XXX**

"Tunggu Suigetsu, kau mengatakan bahwa ini lapangan milik kalian berdua? Jangan mengada-ada ini adalah lapangan sekolah jadi otomatis lapangan ini milik bersama…" jelas Neji yang selama ini dikenal diam dan tidak banyak bicara akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Iya memang ini milik sekolah tapi sekarang ini adalah waktu kami untuk memakainya, lalu kalian mau apa?" Suigetsu mengucapkannya dengan nada tinggi membuat Sai dan Neji yang berdiri disamping Shikamaru meggeram melihat tingkah pemuda bertampang hiu itu.

"Tolong jangan memancing emosi kami, kami tidak akan melawan kalian dengan kekerasan…mendokusai"

"Shikamaru, Sai, Neji. Aku sudah memanggil si bodoh ini!" teriak Kiba dari arah tribun penonton paling bawah dan berlari bersama Naruto kearah kerumunan tersebut.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan terburu-buru mendekati kerumunan pemuda yang memperdebatkan kepemilikan lapangan yang sebenarnya sungguh tidak penting.  
>"Teman-teman ada apa kalian berkelahi?"<p>

"Jadi kau yang bernama Naruto Namikaze? Baguslah kalau kau ada disini, pirang!" seru Suigetsu tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi tajamnya menatap Naruto yang berdiri diantara teman-temannya, Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda hiu itu hanya balas menatap Suigetsu heran.

"Apa maksud si bodoh itu teman-teman? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti…" ucap Naruto polos membuat Shikamaru, Neji, Sai dan Kiba sweatdrop sesaat.

"Naruto Namikaze,"

Semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara yang terdengar dibelakang gerombolan Naruto, membuat pemuda blonde itu menoleh kebelakang melihat pemuda stoic yang tengah berdiri dengan menenteng bola basket di tangan kanannya.  
>Ia berjalan perlahan dan berhenti tepat didepan Suigetsu yang tersenyum menang merasa bahwa pemimpinnya datang disaat yang sangat tepat.<p>

"Kau berani datang juga ya? Kau tidak mengerti apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh teman ku tadi kalau lapangan ini sekarang adalah milik kami?"

"Apa maumu Uchiha, baiklah kalau memang kalian mengklaim bahwa ini adalah lapangan kalian. Tapi kalian harus melawan kami kalau ingin mengatakan hal itu," tantang Naruto membuat semua teman-temannya menatap nya heran melihat reaksi Naruto yang melayani sang Uchiha muda.

"Naruto-_baka_ apa yang kau katakan?" bisik Kiba sembari menarik-narik ujung lengan kemeja pemuda itu, ketiga temannya hanya memegangi kepalanya pusing. Ya mau bagaimana lagi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, bukan laki-laki namanya kalau tidak mau menerima tantangan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tim mu akan melawan tim ku. Kita akan menggunakan satu lapangan. Siapa yang kalah harus angkat kaki dari sini dan untuk yang menang akan menguasai lapangan ini, setuju?!" jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah kami setuju!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

Suasana di lapangan basket terlihat memanas pagi itu, semua murid yang berada disana tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mereka untuk menyaksikan pertandingan dua rival baru yang akan berlangsung.  
>Semua pemain segera mengambil alih posisi masing-masing mereka. Ino yang tidak sengaja melewati lapangan basket setelah menemui Maito Guy nampak terheran-heran melihat anak laki-laki yang ramai riuh sedang mengerumi lapangan basket dibawah sana, mata nya menelusuri setiap sudut lapangan dan melihat dengan sangat jelas seorang pemuda pirang berdiri ditengah lapangan dan menggenggam bola basket ditangannya.<br>Ino familiar dengan wajah itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan anak baru pindahan dari Paris. Dan yang membuat Ino panik setengah mati, dihadapannya berdiri seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Ia harus memeberitahu sahabat pink nya itu sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Baiklah kita mulai sekarang, hidupkan peluitnya wasit…" seru Naruto bersemangat menatap tajam Sasuke dihadapannya, pemuda emo itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar penuh arti.

Shino yang berperan sebagai wasit yang memimpin jalannya pertandingan segera meniupkan peluitnya keras.

PRRIITT~

**XXX**

Sakura terlihat sedang sibuk merapikan dokumen-dokumen kegiatan klub PMR yang berserakan diruangannya, bulir-bulir keringat seukuran biji jagung nampak mengalir turun dari dahinya.  
>Kegiatan menjadi ketua klub PMR sangat membuat gadis pink itu merasa lelah setiap harinya, namun mau bagaimana lagi ia dipercaya oleh anggota-anggotanya sebagai pemimpin mereka jadi Sakura tidak akan menyelewengkan kepercayaan yang sudah mereka berikan.<p>

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan dibuka dengan paksa, Sakura menoleh dengan wajah kaget melihat seorang gadis blonde dengan wajah yang terlihat aneh dan napas yang tidak teratur sehabis berlarian. Tentu saja Sakura tahu siapa gadis itu.

"Ino-pig? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura heran.

Ino masih menatap Sakura sembari mengatur napasnya, ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk dikursi disamping meja Sakura.  
>"Ini gawat Forehead…"<p>

"Gawat apanya Pig?" Sakura masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud gawat oleh gadis itu, jangan-jangan klub PMR mau dibubarkan? Atau Anko-sensei yang garang itu mencarinya? Aduh, memang sangat gawat. Sakura ikut-ikutan frustasi.

"Di gedung olaharaga sana, di lapangan basketnya. Si Namikaze dan Sasuke terlihat memanas"

Sakura diam sekejap, ia manatap Ino lama sampai akhirnya ia membulatkan matanya.  
>"Apa? Naruto dan Sasuke-<em>kun<em>?" seru Sakura keras dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ino.  
>"Jangan-jangan yang membuat keributan yang diceritakan Kiba tadi adalah Sasuke-kun? Tapi tidak biasanya dia yang terlihat dingin dan acuh tak acuh menjadi seperti itu pig!" ucap Sakura masih tidak percaya sembari memegangi kepalanya pening.<p>

"Aduh Forehead, laki-laki kan memang seperti itu. Kalau ada sesuatu yang selama ini menjadi miliknya tiba-tiba saja diambil oleh orang baru, tentu saja dia akan mengambilnya kembali bagaimanapun caranya kan?!" Sakura memiringkan kepala nya tidak mengerti mendengar kata-kata apa yang dilontarkan Ino barusan, diambil alih? Siapa yang diambil alih.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera kesana Forehead. Masalahnya si bodoh Shikamaru juga ikutan, ada apa dengan otak nya itu. Aku rasa itu adalah hal yang merepotkan untuknya tapi kenapa dilakukan juga?" seru Ino geram sendiri melihat sahabat dekatnya itu malah ikut-ikutan mendukung bukannya melerai, pikiran laki-laki memang sulit ditebak.

**XXX**

Naruto mendribble bola di tangan kanan nya, dihadapannya ada Suigetsu yang bermain man to man menghadang pergerakan Naruto. Mata sapphire pemuda pirang itu memandang tajam Suigetsu dan menyeringai sesaat, ia mem-passing bola dengan sangat cepat kearah Kiba yang berdiri digaris three point tanpa penjagaan.  
>Tanpa berlama-lama dengan kesempatannya Kiba men-shooting bola dari garis three point dan melesat tajam masuk kedalam ring membuat pendukung dari kubu Naruto bersorak ria, Kiba mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan mendapat pukulan keras dari Naruto tanda selebrasi mereka.<p>

Sasuke menatap dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya, ia tidak banyak bicara saat melihat skor dipapan dengan 32-32 yang menghasilkan nilai seri. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengawasi gaya permainan bocah pirang kurang ajar itu.

Tim Naruto saat ini berada di defense dan tim Sasuke yang offense, Suigetsu mendribble bola dengan setengah berlari dan mengoper kearah Jugo yang dijaga oleh Shikamaru. Pemuda nanas itu mendecah kesal, kenapa harus dia yang menjaga si besar ini bukankah itu tidak seimbang? Tunggu dulu, lalu untuk apa ia memiliki IQ diatas 200 kalau bukan untuk dipergunakan disaat-saat seperti ini?

Jugo masih mendribble bola dengan wajah datar seperti biasa, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda nanas dihadapannya itu. Dari sekian banyak lawan yang ia hadapi mereka selalu memasang wajah serius, namun berbeda dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini yang tersenyum menyeringai beberapa detik yang lalu.  
>Shikamaru melirik Neji dan Sai bersamaan dari sudut matanya yang tengah berdiri bebas, ia berbalik kembali menatap Jugo dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia berlari meninggalkan Jugo yang heran melihat Shikamaru berlari menjauhinya, tentu saja kesempatan yang bagus bukan untuk bergerak leluasa.<p>

Tanpa membuang kesempatan emasnya Jugo bersiap berlari kedalam garis two-point, namun sayang Neji lebih dulu mengambil bola dari arah kanan pemuda itu dengan Sai dibelakangnya. Jugo sedikit terkejut melihat pergerakannya dihentikan tanpa ia sadari, matanya menatap Shikamaru yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jadi ini semua sudah direncakan oleh pemuda itu, sialan.  
>Neji mendribble bola menjauhi Jugo dan mengoper kearah Sai dan menembak di garis three-point, bola melesat masuk dengan mulus kedalam jaring. Skor menjadi 35-32 untuk Tim Naruto. Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke yang berdiri seberang lapangan ia menautkan alisnya, sedari tadi ia tidak melihat Sasuke membawa bola dan hanya mengoper ke Suigetsu sekali saja.<p>

"Hentikan permainan kalian sekarang juga!"

Semua pemain dan penonton disana menoleh kearah sumber suara di pinggir kanan lapangan, seorang gadis dengan membawa toa dikedua tangannya terlihat memandang semua penghuni disana dengan tatapan horror. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura Haruno.  
>Naruto memandang Sakura yang tengah berdiri dengan Ino disampingnya yang sibuk dengan menceramahi Shikamaru, mata sapphirenya melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke yang kemudian beranjak perlahan meninggalkan lapangan. Naruto bisa melihat kekakuan diwajah gadis pink itu melihat ekspresi Sasuke tanpa memandangnya sama sekali, Sasuke berjalan perlahan kearahnya dan menabrak pundak Naruto membuatnya sedikit terputar.<p>

"Aku belum kalah, kita lihat siapa yang akan dipilih" gumam Sasuke tepat ditelinga pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto hanya diam tanpa mengucakan apa-apa dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, pemuda emo itu berlalu menjauhi Naruto yang masih terpaku ditengah lapangan. Sakura sedikit berlari mengejar kepergian Sasuke melewati Naruto seakan-akan gadis itu tidak menganggap Naruto berdiri disana, pemuda pirang berbalik menangkap pergelangan Sakura yang tepat dibelakangnya. Sapphire dan emerald itu bertemu.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto,"

"Kau marah padaku?"

Sakura hanya diam tanpa membalas pertanyaan pemuda dihadapannya itu, ia menghempaskan kuat-kuat genggaman tangan Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu menautkan alisnya menatap Sakura. Ya benar sekali firasatnya kalau gadis pujaannya itu sekarang mungkin membencinya.

"Iya benar aku memang marah padamu, dan aku kecewa dengan tindakanmu seperti ini. Aku tahu sekali kalau Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan memulainya kalau bukan kau dan teman-teman mu yang melakukannya…" seru Sakura perlahan namun cukup untuk membuat dada Naruto terasa nyeri.

"Bukan aku yang salah Sakura-_chan_, kau belum mendengar semu…~"

"Cukup, jangan bicara lagi. Biarkan aku pergi,"

Sakura kembali berlari melanjutkan niatnya mengejar Sasuke yang menghilang didepan pintu masuk gedung olahraga, Naruto hanya dapat memandang dari jauh punggung Sakura yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Ia memegangi kepalanya pening, kalau sudah begini apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bukankah yang mencari masalah duluan adalah Sasuke, kenapa harus ia yang disalahkan.

Naruto berbalik berusaha mengejar Sakura dan meminta maaf berharap gadis pink itu mau menerima rasa penyesalannya, ia tidak memperdulikan teriakan teman-teman nya mau kemana ia berlari-lari seperti itu. Ia harus menemui Sakura dan menjelaskan semuanya sebelum terlambat.

"Permisi, kau lihat Sakura Haruno lewat sini?"

"Aku tadi melihatnya berlari kearah taman belakang sekolah," balas salah satu siswa yang ditanyai Naruto.

"Baiklah terimakasih."

Naruto segera berlari dengan sekuat tenaga kearah taman belakang sekolah dengan tatapan heran teman-teman satu sekolahnya melihat ada siswa yang berlarian seperti orang gila, bukan Naruto namanya kalau mau meladeni hal-hal tidak penting begitu. Lebih baik ia segera menemui Sakura.  
>Tidak lama ia sampai di gerbang taman belakang dengan napas tidak teratur, ia memandang kearah pohon momiji dan terlihat dua orang berdiri disana. Naruto yakin bahwa itu adalah Sasuke dan Sakura, ia berjalan dengan langkah tertatih efek kelelahan karena berlarian melewati setengah pekarangan sekolah.<p>

Senyum terlihat merekah di wajah tan nya melihat bahwa orang yang ia cari memang disana, namun sayang senyuman itu harus menghilang perlahan. Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat Sasuke yang mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sakura, seolah-olah mereka akan berciuman. Naruto mundur selangkah melihatnya, tidak kau tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Hentikan itu sekarang.

"Sakura-chan?" bisik Naruto pelan namun sampai didengar oleh kedua orang itu, Sakura ikut-ikutan kaget melihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri kurang lebih 3 meter dihadapannya itu tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Naruto membuang wajahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan adegan bodoh yang hampir membuat Naruto mati kesakitan, lebih baik ia tidak usah mengejarnya kalau ujung-ujungnya melihat Sakura diam saja saat si Uchiha kurang ajar itu ingin menciumnya. Naruto juga tahu kalau Sakura menyukai Sasuke tapi apakah ia harus mau jika Sasuke akan menciumnya.

"Naruto, tunggu dulu aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya…" Sakura berusaha mengejar Naruto yang berjalan semakin jauh namun Sasuke menahannya seakan membiarkan si penganggu itu pergi saja.

"Sakura biarkan saja dia pergi, kenapa kau harus mengejarnya? Dia bukan pacarmu kan?" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu Sasuke-_kun, _tapi ia tidak pernah memaksakan keinginnan nya sendiri…"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Baiklah sebelumnya saya ingin mengatakan bahwa akhir-akhir ini saya berserta seluruh NSL merasakan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam karena pairing kesayangan kita gagal canon tentu saja. Dan entah pikiran apa yang menggerogoti Kishimoto membuat ending cerita yang melenceng seperti itu, banyak yang janggal. Tapi meskipun NS tidak canon didalam manga nya mereka akan selalu bersatu didalam hati kami para NSL

Oke kembali ke cerita, akhirnya Young Parents bisa update setelah berapa lama ya engga di publish?*pura pura lupa*  
>Baiklah mohon maaf kalau di chapter ini banyak kurangnya, kedatangan orang tua Naruto akan saya munculkan di next chapter insyaallah. Ohiya omong-omong semua chara disini OOC banget yak*lihat semua chara prihatin pundung dipojokan sambil nepuk jidat*<br>Akan ada chara tambahan juga nanti, tapi saya tidak akan sebutkan silahkan berimajinasi sendiri.

Saya juga sebenarnya kurang pandai dalam hal basket berbasket(?) jadi adegan permainan basket tadi itu saya terinspirasi di salah satu permainan LA LAKERS melawan apa entah saya juga lupa-_-  
>Sekali lagi author minta maaf kalau jalan cerita tidak masuk akal atau enggak jelas dan membosankan seperti ini, next chapter insyaallah bisa diperbaiki.<p>

Silahkan beri reviews dari para readers sekalian, entah itu pujian, kritikan, saran, uneg-uneg kalian dibawah. Satu reviews sangat berarti untuk author. Arigatou Gozaimasu sudah mau mampir dan membaca cerita saya, hontou ni Arigatou.

Salam Langit dan Bumi NaruSaku.


	4. Chapter 4 : Kerumitan!

**Disclaimer: Naruto mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam karakternya saja.**

**WARNING: abstrak, author yang sedang kehilangan kendali, alur keluar dari jalur, bertebaran typo (s), AU, abal, gaje, OOC, OOT, chara yang keluar jalur (gomenasai), penuh dengan keanehan, full pairing, dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary: ****Semua berawal saat Naruto menemukan seorang bayi yang tergeletak dalam kardus didepan pintu apartemen nya, ia merasa bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan pada bayi itu. Ia meminta tolong pada teman perempuannya sekaligus cinta pertama Naruto, Haruno Sakura.  
>Mungkinkah mereka dapat bersatu karena kedatangan bayi lucu dan menggemaskan itu?BadSummary/RnR?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Young Parents © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**Young Parents  
>Chapter 4 : Kerumitan!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru menyusun buku-buku miliknya dan memasukkan kedalam tas, disebelahnya berdiri Ino yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Menyusahkan sekali, ini gara-gara pertandingan basket konyol tadi sehingga membuat si gadis blonde itu menceramahinya terus-terusan. Lagipula ia ikutan karena mau membantu Naruto, malah sekarang ia kena getahnya juga.

"Cepat sedikit Shika," omel Ino tidak sabaran

"Iya iya cerewet, tunggu sebentar Ino,"

Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya, saat mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas tiba-tiba saja Naruto masuk dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat ditebak. Ino menyikut Shikamaru disebelahnya dan hanya dibalas dengan mengendikkan bahunya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto.

Naruto berjalan terburu-buru ketempat duduknya dan menyambar tasnya tanpa memperdulikan dua pasangan itu yang memandangnya khawatir.  
>"Shikamaru, kalau guru bertanya aku kemana, bilang saja aku pulang. Aku tidak enak badan."<p>

"Memangnya ada apa denganmu?!"

Naruto menoleh kearah Shikamaru dan Ino sesaat kemudian kembali menunduk menatap tajam tasnya yang tergeletak malang diatas meja.  
>"Tidak apa-apa, sudah ya katakan saja apa yang aku pesankan tadi,"<p>

Naruto memakai tasnya dan berjalan kearah pintu kelas melewati Shikamaru dan Ino yang menatapnya khawatir, ada apa sebenarnya dengan pemuda blonde itu yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh sejak permainan basket tadi berakhir.  
>Naruto menghentikan langkahnya menatap seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan napas terengah-engah, kedua pasangan itu sedikit kaget melihatnya.<p>

"Naruto…" ucapnya masih dengan napas tak beraturan.

Naruto tak bergeming, ia hanya menatap lurus kedepan membuat Shikamaru yang notabene sahabatnya merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto merespon ucapan Sakura Haruno barusan.

"Minggir, aku mau lewat" ucap Naruto tajam tanpa memandang gadis dihadapan nya itu sama sekali, Sakura menatap Naruto tahu bahwa ia marah padanya.

"Kau tidak boleh lewat," Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya agar Naruto tidak bisa keluar kelas.

Shikamaru dan Ino yang berdiri lumayan jauh dari kedua pasangan itu penasaran ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka berdua, kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya Naruto marah pada Sakura tapi hal apa yang memicu si blonde itu marah? Mungkin menyaksikan nya langsung bisa mengatasi rasa penasaran mereka.

"Sakura-_chan_ aku sedang tidak bercanda, jadi minggir dan biarkan aku lewat."

Sakura masih merentangkan tangan nya sembari menatap mata sapphire Naruto membuatnya menggigiti bibir bawahnya bingung.  
>"Aku tahu kalau kau marah karena aku hampir berciuman dengan Sasuke-<em>kun<em> tapi percayalah ak~"

"Sudah cukup, lagipula aku tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk marah pada mu. Jadi sekarang biarkan aku lewat, kalau kau masih mau meneruskan adegan bodoh itu lagi silahkan. Tapi jangan didepan mataku,"

Naruto segera berlalu tanpa memperdulikan perasaan yang berkecamuk didalam hati gadis pink itu, Shikamaru dan Ino hanya diam menyaksikan perdebatan kecil kedua teman mereka itu. Lagipula mereka tidak punya kuasa untuk mencampurinya, toh ini masalah mereka. Mereka sudah dewasa jadi sudah sewajawarnya jika mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri.  
>Ino berjalan perlahan kearah Sakura yang berdiri diambang pintu, ia mengelus pelan pundak gadis itu berusaha menenangkannya. Shikamaru mendengus pelan melihatnya, baru kali ini ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Naruto terlihat marah. Ya mungkin rasa kecemburuan melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang hampir berciuman.<p>

"Sudahlah forehead, biarkan Naruto tenang dulu. Mungkin dia masih diliputi rasa emosi," seru Ino pelan masih mengelus-elus pundaknya pelan.

"Ini salahku pig, seharusnya aku tidak diam saja saat Sasuke-_kun _mau menciumku. Dan aku menyalahkan nya karena menjadi biang keributan itu," cerita Sakura tertunduk lesu, Ino memandangi Sakura yang merasa bersalah.

"Lagipula bukan Naruto yang memulainya duluan, tapi mereka yang memancing-mancing kami untuk melakukannya. Untung saja dia hanya menantang bermain basket bukan untuk berkelahi," seru Shikamaru tiba-tiba ikutan menyela berusaha menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya, Ino menoleh tajam menatap pemuda nanas itu yang terlihat santai memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Shikamaru cuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya balas menatap Ino.

Sakura masih tertunduk lemas tanpa membalas lebih lanjut perkataan Shikamaru barusan, seharusnya ia mendengarkan penjelasan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Naruto tadi bukan malah menyalahkan pemuda itu tentang hal yang tidak benar-benar ia lakukan.  
>Penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menyesalinya.<p>

"Kau menyukainya ya?" Sakura menoleh kearah Ino disebelahnya.

"Menyukai? Menyukai siapa Pig?"

"Tentu saja Naruto…" ucap Ino santai melirik gadis pink itu

"Mana mungkin Ino-Pig, aku hanya merasa bersalah karena tidak mempercayai ucapanya dan malah menuduh Naruto seenaknya…" gadis pink itu berujar pelan. Sakura juga punya hati, tidak mungkin ia tidak merasa bersalah setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepada teman pirang nya itu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu forehead, kenapa kau tidak menghampiri Naruto saja ke apartemennya? Siapa tau kau bisa menjelaskannya disana," usul Ino tersenyum simpul. Sakura diam sejenak, mungkin yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu ada benarnya. Ia akan coba menghampiri Naruto secara langsung dan meminta maaf pada pemuda itu, ia harap Naruto bisa memaafkannya.

**XXX**

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan santai memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, ia sengaja tidak membawa kendaraan kesekolah hari ini dan naik kendaraan umum. Suasanya kota yang ramai dan lalu lalang penduduk tak membuatnya tertarik. Dia menengadah keatas menatap langit yang mendung, sepertinya hari mau hujan. Naruto tak ambil pusing, setelah kejadian barusan dia hanya bisa berpendapat bahwa mungkin dia tak harus ikut campur lagi tentang seorang Sakura Haruno. Namun entah kenapa setiap dia ingin menolaknya, selalu saja ada sisi dalam dirinya yang tidak ingin itu terjadi. Naruto juga sadar kalau dia menyukai gadis itu, sangat menyukai malah tapi setelah melihat kejadian tadi apakah mungkin perasaanya akan tetap sama? Entahlah, dia harap hal ini tidak berdampak apa-apa terhadap dirinya.

Naruto merogoh handphonenya yang bergetar hebat menadakan telfon masuk, ia memicingkan mata melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel itu. Yahiko-_Niichan_, tumben sekali kakaknya itu menelfonnya.

"Ada apa _aniki_?"

"Ah halo Naruto, maaf menganggumu di jam segini. Kau sedang tidak sibuk kan?!" tanya Yahiko dari seberang sana.

"Tidak aku sedang senggang, lalu ada apa kau menelfon ku? Tumben sekali," seru Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku cuma ingin mendengar kabar mu saja _Baka-otouto_, bagaimana Jepang sekarang? Banyak berubah kah?" tanya Yahiko bersemangat terlihat dari nadanya keras dan berisik.

Naruto sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, yaampun kakaknya ini berisik sekali. Lewat telfon saja sesemangat ini bagaimana kalau mereka berbicara secara langsung?  
>"Iya iya aku baik-baik saja disini <em>Baka-Aniki<em>, dan kalau kupikir Jepang sekarang tampak seperti dulu tidak berubah. Cuma ada yang aku sukai dari tempat ini…"

"Nani? Apa itu? Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang, jangan-jangan kau naksir cewek ya?" Yahiko tertawa kencang membuat Naruto memasang wajah bosan, bagaimanapun yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya itu memang benar adanya.

"Kau berisik sekali _aniki_, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Jangan sampai kau merusak perabotan dikamarku ya selagi aku tidak ada!" ucap Naruto berjalan pelan sembari memegang handphone nya itu.

"Tidak kok tidak, hanya saja _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ selalu mengeluh ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke sana katanya rindu sekali padamu…" jelas Yahiko pelan.

"Begitu ya, lalu bagaimana dengan _Jiraiya-jiji_? Dia masih mesum saja?"

"Kalau itu jangan tanya, dia masih suka mengkoleksi novel-novel yah kau tahu sendiri lah. Padahal dia sudah bau tanah begitu…" Yahiko tertawa lagi membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya ikutan tertawa pelan.  
>"Ohiya ngomong-ngomong kau tidak sekolah anak nakal? Bukankah ini masih jam belajar? Hah…?"<p>

"Gomen, aku bolos sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin sendiri dulu…"

"HA? Dasar, kenapa aku tidak menyadari dari tadi kalau kau itu bolos, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?"

"Aku hanya merasa bingung sekaligus tidak tahu harus berbuat apa,"

"Kenapa kau sekarang jadi melankolis begitu? Naruto cobalah untuk menceritakannya pada orang lain, jangan dipendam sendiri. Belum tentu kau bisa menyelesaikannya, kau juga butuh bantuan orang lain" saran Yahiko pada adiknya yang nampak beda dari biasanya itu.

Naruto tak menjawab perkataan Yahiko itu, dia hanya diam sejenak didepan mesin minuman dan mematikan telfonnya tiba-tiba.  
>Dia menghembuskan napas pelan lalu memasukkan koin ke mesin minuman dan mengambilnya dari sana, pemuda pirang itu menimang-nimang kembali apa yang diucapkan Yahiko tadi. Kalau memang dia mau bercerita kepada siapa dia cerita? Naruto memang selalu bercerita hal apa saja kepada kakaknya itu, namun untuk alasan ini dia urungkan.<br>Naruto menatap lagi handphone nya menandakan sms masuk, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya yang protes kenapa tiba-tiba mematikan telefon seenaknya. Mau bagaimana lagi, toh nanti pulsa Yahiko habis juga kan. Prancis ke Jepang itu mahal loh.

Pemuda itu kembali berjalan menyusuri setiap tempat, mungkin pulang ke apartemennya bisa menenangkan dirinya sebentar. Namun saat berjalan dibelokan gang Naruto nampak terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang tengah menabraknya itu, dia kenal. Nampaknya dia kenal siapa gadis itu.

"Hinata?!"

Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu mendongak menatap Naruto tak kalah kagetnya dengan pemuda pirang itu.  
>"N-Naruto-<em>kun?! Gomenasai<em>…" Hinata sontak membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok. Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah piano ku disana," jawabnya lirih seraya menunduk tak berani menatap kedua mata sapphire Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul, ia kenal gadis itu Hinata Hyuuga teman masa SMP nya dulu. Dia ingat sekali setiap mereka bertemu Hinata selalu saja canggung dan hampir pingsan setiap menatapnya, Naruto sedikit heran memangnya ada yang salah dengan dirinya sampai si pirang itu menyebabkan anak orang pingsan. Terkadang otak nya itu juga bisa menganggap Hinata sedikit aneh meskipun sebenarnya ia gadis yang baik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk disana saja…" tawar Naruto menunjuk salah satu bangku yang ada di taman itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah bangku itu dan duduk bersama, Naruto merasa lelah sekali. Dia sengaja berjalan kaki dari sekolahnya untuk kembali ke apartemen tanpa naik kereta, mungkin efek karena kegalauan itu menyebabkan dia menjadi nekat.

"Naruto-_kun_ sudah lama sekali ya kita t-tidak bertemu sejak kepergianmu ke Paris 2 tahun yang lalu," kata Hinata lirih membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

"Benar sekali, dan aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku akan kembali lagi kesini" Naruto menerawang kedepan melihat anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan gembira dan sesekali tertawa senang.

"Aku juga hampir tidak percaya, lalu kenapa kau masih memakai seragam sekolah Naruto-_kun_ jangan-jangan…?!"

"Gomen gomen, aku sengaja bolos sekolah memang" seru Naruto jujur sembari memasang senyum cengengesannya, Hinata menatap wajah Naruto heran. Meskipun dia tidak begitu mengenal pemuda itu tapi Hinata tahu bahwa sebodoh apapun Naruto dia tidak akan pernah bolos sekolah, dan sekarang tepat didepan matanya dia mendengar sendiri bahwa pemuda pirang yang ia kagumi itu bolos sekolah.

"Kau bolos sekolah Naruto-_kun_? Tapi kenapa, b-bukankah dulu kau sama sekali tidak p-pernah melakukannya?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja, disaat perasaanmu terombang-ambing pasti kau akan membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri bukan termasuk yang aku alami sekarang," ucap Naruto santai masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hinata hanya menunduk mengerti, apa mungkin ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang pas untuk menemani pemuda itu. Hinata masih yakin bahwa perasaan didalam hatinya masih sama seperti yang dulu, perasaan yang selalu berbunga-bunga dan berdegup kencang saat bersama seorang Naruto Namikaze. Dan tepat sekarang ia merasakan perasaan itu lagi, apa mungkin Kami-Sama punya rencana lain mempertemukan kembali dia dengan pujaan hatinya?

"Lalu Hinata, sekarang kau bersekolah dimana?!"

"Ah eh, aku? Aku memutuskan u-untuk mengambil sekolah musik khususnya piano di sekolah musik Tokyo, aku ingin sekali suatu saat nanti m-menjadi pianis terkenal…" serunya menerawang kelangit-langit cerah, Naruto menatap gadis itu yang duduk disampingnya dan tersenyum pelan.

"Impianmu indah sekali ya, aku bahkan tidak tahu ingin jadi apa nanti. Bagiku mewarisi bakat memasak Tou-san dan melanjutkan restoran milik keluarga itu sudah cukup" kata Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Aku rasa dengan keinginamu seperti itu saja mungkin sudah sangat membanggakan bagi kedua orang tuamu Naruto-_kun_, teruslah berusaha dan j-jadilah yang terbaik…" sarannya pelan menatap Naruto sembari merona membuat pemuda blonde itu menutup matanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Kau benar sekali, sankyu Hinata"

"Sama-sama Naruto-_kun_…" Hinata balas tersenyum kearah Naruto, pemuda pirang itu sejenak merenung. Entah kenapa ada yang salah dengan perasaanya, ada yang berbeda dari perasaanya.  
>Perasaanya tak begitu kuat saat dia tengah bersama dengan gadis indigo dihadapannya itu, namun perasaanya akan merasa bahwa waktu berhenti berputar saat gadis bermata emerald itu tengah bersamanya. Dan itu berbeda sekali dengan saat ini, sekarang bahkan terasa biasa saja dan semua berjalan normal. Apa ini yang disebut dengan jatuh cinta?<p>

"Ah Hinata kalau begitu aku duluan ya, masih ada banyak urusan yang akan aku kerjakan. Sampai jumpa lagi, kalau mau main saja ke apartement ku ya. Tidak jauh dari sini," Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh sembari melambaikan tangannya kearah gadis itu yang masih duduk manis diatas kursi taman.

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus, ada apa dengan dirinya tadi? Kenapa dia malah kepikiran tentang Sakura? Dia sudah dibuat patah hati, tapi kenapa perasaannya masih saja mengingat-ngingat gadis itu. Entahlah dia juga bingung, dia lebih kepikiran pada Akio. Anak kecil menggemaskan itu pasti tengah menunggu kehadirannya di sana.

**XXX**

Sakura tak beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang, kurang lebih 30 menit dia berdiri didepan pintu itu tapi nampaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan dibuka. Dia sudah bosan memencet bel apartement itu berkali-kali namun tidak ada sahutan. Apakah mungkin jika pemuda pirang itu sengaja tidak mau membuka pintu untuknya, atau mungkin karena memang Naruto belum pulang.

Gadis pink itu sengaja memutuskan untuk segera ke apartement Naruto setelah pulang sekolah, ia tidak mau terus-menerus membiarkan masalah ini semakin berlarut. Apalagi ia juga sangat merindukan Akio, bayi mungil menggemaskan itu.  
>Sakura menatap arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, kemana si pirang itu kenapa dia belum pulang juga?<p>

Pintu lift dihadapannya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar menampakkan seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu tengah berdiri disana, Naruto terlihat kaget melihat Sakura berdiri didepan pintu apartement nya yang mungkin menunggu dia pulang.  
>Naruto kembali berbalik untuk meninggalkan Sakura, namun gadis itu meraih lengan nya menghentikan agar si pirang tidak pergi lagi.<p>

"Mau apa kesini?" tanya Naruto tak memandang wajah Sakura.

"Aku mau minta maaf, jujur aku yang salah Naruto. Tidak seharusnya aku menuduhmu dan tidak membiarkanmu menjelaskannya lebih dulu," ucap Sakura lirih namun bisa didengar oleh telinga pemuda blonde itu.

Naruto tak bergeming dia hanya diam memunggungi Sakura yang menunduk dan masih menahan lengan kekarnya, Naruto bingung entah dia harus menjawab apa. Kalau boleh dibilang perasaannya masih nyeri apabila mengingat kejadian itu, namun dia juga tidak tega apabila melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang memohon minta maaf padanya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau marah padaku, tapi percayalah aku sangat menyesal. Kalau kau memang tidak mau memaafkanku aku tidak akan memaksamu Naruto, tapi aku mohon agar kau tetap mengizinkan aku kesini untuk Akio. Hanya untuk Akio saja,"

Naruto mendengus pelan, dia melepaskan perlahan cengkeraman tangan mungil Sakura dilengannya. Naruto berbalik dan menatap gadis dihadapannya itu.  
>"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi bukan berarti bahwa perasaan itu masih hilang, ini cuma demi Akio. Aku harap kau mengerti itu"<p>

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menunduk dalam, dia merasa matanya terasa panas. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia harus terlihat tegar bagaimanapun yang terjadi, dia yang berbuat dia juga yang harus bertanggung jawab. Ini semua sudah menjadi resiko Sakura sendiri.  
>Ia menoleh kebelakang melihat Naruto yang tengah mengobrol ringan dengan seorang wanita tua yang tinggal tidak jauh dari sana sembari menggendong Akio yang bermain-main lucu, sebuah sinyuman simpul muncul di wajah manis Sakura. Untung saja masih ada Akio, meskipun Naruto masih belum bisa sepenuhnya memaaafkan dirinya tapi ia yakin Akio lah yang menjadi ikatan diantara mereka berdua.<p>

"Kalau kau mau masuk, masuk saja. Sepertinya Akio membutuhkanmu disini…" seru Naruto sembari memasang kode di depan pintu apartemennya.

Tidak lama pintu terbuka dan Sakura berjalan mengikuti Naruto dibelakangnya, dia bisa melihat Akio menatapnya sendu seperti tahu bahwa hatinya bersedih. Pemuda blonde itu menaruh perlahan Akio di sofa ruang tamu dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua kearah dapur, Sakura berjalan mendekati Akio dan menggendong bayi mungil itu.

Akio yang berada dalam gendongan Sakura memain-mainkan bibirnya membuat gadis pink itu tersenyum senang melihat betapa menggemaskan anak kecil dihadapannya itu, Naruto yang barusan keluar dari dapur tak sengaja melihat nya dan memalingkan wajahnya.  
>Mungkinkah dia egois dengan tidak menerima sepenuhnya permohonan maaf gadis itu, tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak bisa begitu saja mengalah dan membiarkan dirinya tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tahu bahwa ia naif, ia berusaha melarikan diri dari gadis itu, tapi dia tak bisa menolak karena Akio sangat membutuhkan kehadiran Sakura disini.<p>

"Ini untuk Akio…" Naruto menyodorkan susu formula bayi didalam botol yang sudah ia buat didapur barusan.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan menatap pemuda itu sekejap lalu beralih ke susu formula yang disodorkan oleh Naruto, gadis pink itu meraihnya dan memberikannya pada Akio yang memandang kearah Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya terdengar suara detakan jam dan Akio yang mengguman tidak jelas. Keduanya hanya diam sibuk dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang Sakura hanya memandang kosong kearah gadis yang tengah meminumkan susu untuk Akio, sedangkan Sakura juga terdiam menyadari bahwa pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak mengajaknya berbicara. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia yang memulainya.

"Kenapa kau tadi membolos? Genma-_sensei_ mencarimu tadi, Shikamaru cuma bilang kalau kau tadi sakit dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Apa mungkin orang sakit bisa berkeliaran?"

Naruto terhenyak mendengar ucapan gadis dihadapannya itu, ia menoleh kearah lain.  
>"Aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku dan tidak mungkin jika aku tidak menyapanya sebentar saja, lagipula aku membolos juga tidak ada masalah untukmu kan?!"<p>

"Tentu saja ini masalah untukku Naruto," Sakura bangkit dan menatap Naruto yang membuang mukanya.

"Heh, aku rasa tidak Sakura-_chan_. Masalahmu ada di Uchiha bukan padaku…"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" ucap Sakura pelan, Naruto tak menggubris nya pemuda pirang itu hanya diam sejenak membiarkan Sakura berspekulasi dengan pikirannya.  
>"Aku memang salah karena menuduhmu kemarin dan kau malah mengejarku yang menjauh, tapi saat Sasuke-<em>kun<em> akan menciumku kau kemudian marah dan pergi. Atau mungkin kau cem~"

KRIINGG~

Naruto menggapai handphone nya didalam saku celana dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar itu, tertulis disana nama ibunya.  
>Naruto sedikit menjauh dari sana dan mengangkat telfonnya.<p>

"Iya Kaa-san?!"

"Naruto, kau sedang tidak sibuk kan?"

"Iya tentu saja aku ada waktu senggang, lalu ada apa Kaa-san menelfonku?" tanya Naruto sedikit melirik kearah Sakura yang tadi berdiri dan sekarang beringsut duduk disebelah Akio.

"Memangnya _aniki_ mu itu tidak mengatakannya ya? Yaampun, aku sudah tebak. Karena itulah Kaa-san menellfonmu…"

"Memangnya _aniki_ mengatakan apa Kaa-san? Dia hanya menanyakan kabarku saja tidak lebih…"

"Kaa-san sudah duga, lagipula kau sudah lupa ya? Besok jemput kami di bandara jam 10 pagi!"

"APA? Besok?" Naruto terbelalak.

"Memangnya kau lupa bukankah tadi pagi Kaa-_san _sudah menelfonmu Naruto, jangan lupa ya jemput di bandara jam 10 pagi. Sampai jumpa anak manis," Kushina mematikan telfonnya dari sana membuat Naruto menepuk jidatnya keras, benar sekali ia lupa hal itu. Menyusahkan sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu, sepertinya Akio sudah tidur nyenyak…" seru Sakura tiba-tiba, Naruto menoleh kearah gadis itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mau kuantar?!"

"Tidak, tidak usah terima kasih. Lagipula setelah ini aku akan ketempat Ino, tidak mungkin kau ikut" Sakura bangkit berdiri tersenyum sekilas kearah Naruto dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari apartement pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap kepergian gadis itu sampai benar-benar hilang didepan pintu apartementnya, dia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Naruto menjambakai rambut pirangnya frustasi tidak tahu mau berbuat apa, kalau dia seperti ini terus ada kemungkinan malah jadi dia yang dibenci oleh Sakura.

Beda hal nya dengan gadis pink itu, ia masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu apartement sembari menunduk. Dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran beberapa penghuni yang lewat disana, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Air mata yang dia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya keluar, kenapa? Kenapa dia malah menagis? Dia bukan gadis lemah yang selalu berakhir dengan tangisan, masih ada kesempatan untuk membuat pemuda blonde itu kembali ke sifat aslinya. Tapi kenapa Naruto tidak mau terbuka padanya, kenapa pemuda itu selalu diam setiap dia melontarkan kata maaf?  
>Sakura menghapus air matanya dan berlari pergi dari sana, Naruto-<em>baka.<em>

**XXX**

Naruto melepas helmnya malas dan turun perlahan dari motor, hari ini rasanya malas sekali mau bersekolah. Apa mungkin ia harus bolos lagi? Itu tidak mungkin, ia bahkan hampir lupa kalau kepala sekolah disini adalah bibi nya sendiri. Bisa mati dihajar seandainya dia nekat untuk bolos sekolah.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah sampai dia melihat segerombolan para siswa yang tengah berhimpit-himpitan didepan papan pengumuman, tentu saja dia penasaran apa yang mereka lihat.  
>Naruto mendekati gerombolan itu dan melihat kedua temannya Shikamaru dan Kiba tengah berbincang.<p>

"Kalian?"

"Yoo Naruto, kau baru datang ya?" sergah Kiba riang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah baikan kah?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba frontal.

"Ya begitulah, lalu ada apa dengan para gerombolan murid disini?" ucap Naruto melongok kearah papan mading yang sama sekali tak terlihat oleh pandangannya.

"Tidak ada hal khusus sih, katanya dua hari lagi sekolah akan mengadakan acara mendaki gunung dan berkemah untuk kelas sebelas dan duabelas. Hal yang mendokusai…" lagi-lagi pemuda nanas itu menganggap semuanya merepotkan. Naruto dan Kiba hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru, lagipula acara ini juga pasti akan menarik nanti. Tapi sayang sekali, adik kelas kita yang imut-imut itu tidak ikut serta!" seru Kiba menangis lebay membuat Naruto illfeel menatap pemuda bertatto itu.  
>"Lagipula kau kan bisa berduaan dengan Ino…" senggol Kiba kearah Shikamaru membuat pemuda nanas itu mendecah kesal, apa yang dibicarakan si bodoh ini.<p>

Naruto hanya tertawa nyengir mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.  
>"Yasudah kalau memang begitu, mungkin ada baiknya kita ikut teman-teman. Persiapkan diri kalian…"<p>

Segera setelah mengucapkannya Naruto berlalu menuju kelas meninggalkan dua orang sekawan itu, mendaki gunung dan berkemah? Kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin akan menyenangkan, tidak ada salahnya jika dia ikut.

**XXX**

"Naruto…!"

Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihat ibu dan ayahnya tengah melambaikan tangannya didepan pintu kedatangan bandara, Naruto tersenyum nyengir dan balik melambaikan tangannya kearah kedua orang tuanya. Dia berjalan mendekat dan memeluk ibunya sebentar dan kemudian ayahnya.

"Kalian hanya berdua saja ya?!"

"Tidak, kami datang bertiga. Karin-_chan_ sedang didalam…" ucap Minato lembut memengang pundak Naruto.

"Oh begitu…ha? KARIN?"

"Naru-_chaaannn_!" Karin melambaikan tangannya sembari berlari kearahnya dari belakang Kushina dan Minato dengan senyuman lebar.

Apa dia bermimpi, kenapa sepupunya si berisik Karin itu ikut ke Jepang? Ibunya tidak pernah memberitahu hal ini, oh tidak ucapkan selamat malam sekarang juga karena hidupnya akan selalu menyusahkan bila ada sepupunya si merah Karin Uzumaki itu.  
>"Kenapa kau ada disini ratu berisik?! Kaa-san dan Tou-san kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku dulu kalau kalian mengajak makluk merah ini" protes Naruto.<p>

"Ayolah Naru-_chan_ jangan berkata begitu, bibi Kushina sudah menyuruhku untuk sekolah disekolahmu juga" seru Karin bangga sembari merangkul Naruto dari samping.

"Berhenti memanggil aku dengan sebutan chan, aku ini sudah besar! Dan apa maksudmu satu sekolah denganku?" protes Naruto dan hanya dibalas tawa kecil dari Minato dan Kushina.

"Kami menyuruh Karin-_chan_ agar bersekolah di tempatmu Naruto, dia sendiri yang menginginkannya. Jadi sekalian saja dia satu sekolah denganmu," jelas Minato, Naruto menoleh horror kearah Karin disebelahnya dan dibalas senyuman super menyebalkan.

"Benar sekali, jadi kalian rukun-rukun ya berdua disekolah…" imbuh Kushina membuat Naruto semakin frustasi saja.

**XXX**

Naruto membantu mengangkat barang-barang dan memasukkannya kedalam rumah mereka yang dulu, untung saja kedua orang tuanya tidak memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartement Naruto bisa gawat nantinya. Jadi untuk sementara ini dia bisa menyembunyikan status Akio, Karin menepuk pundak Naruto keras hampir membuat empunya itu tersungkur.

"Ittai~ kenapa kau menepukku?!"

"Tentu saja karena kau melamun, sudah sana cepat masukkan barangnya Naru-_chan_…" kata Karin membuat Naruto semakin sebal saja.

Naruto segera melanjutkan lagi kegiatan mengangkat barangnya meninggalkan Karin yang hobi sekali mengusiknya, ya kalau sudah begitu dia hanya bisa pasrah. Naruto mengelap keringatnya yang turun sebesar biji jagung dari dahi, Minato menyodorkan air mineral kearah putra bungsu nya itu. Naruto mendongak dan tertawa nyengir menerima air mineral yang diberikan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya Naruto?!"

"Lumayan Tou-san, setidaknya tidak buruk-buruk amat kok…" ucap Naruto sesekali meneguk minumannya.

"Sebenarnya kakek mu akan ikut bersama kami, tapi dia bilang ingin pergi saja bersama Yahiko nanti setelah _aniki_ mu selesai dengan tugas-tugasnya,"

"Pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya, aku mau tanya kenapa Tou-san tidak membuka cabang restoran disini juga?" tanya Naruto duduk diatas tumpukan kardus itu.

"Tou-san sebenarnya ingin, tapi siapa yang mau mengurusnya? Kau masih sekolah, dan kalau kau sudah bekerja nanti mungkin saja" jelas Minato membuat Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kalian berdua cepatlah kemari, makan siang sudah disiapkan!" teriak Kushina dari arah dapur.

**XXX**

Karin berjalan dengan percaya diri diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya, pemuda pirang itu mengutuk bagaimana ia bisa berpapasan dengan sepupunya itu didepan gerbang sekolah. Dia terpaksa harus menemani Karin keliling sekolah kalau tidak bisa-bisa ia mendengar rengekan super menyebalkan itu, gadis bersurai merah itu nampak membetulkan kacamatanya sesekali. Dia penasaran dengan kantin sekolah yang terkenal besar ini, Naruto hanya bisa memasang wajah bosan.

PRANGG~

Naruto menelan ludah kasar melihat pemandangan didepannya itu, sepupunya menabrak seseorang yang tengah membawa nampan dikedua tangannya dan ia kenal betul siapa orang itu.

"Hn, menyusahkan"

Karin menengadah menatap sepasang onyx yang balik menatapnya tajam, ia terbius dengan tatapan mata itu. Seketika mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk membantah namun ia tidak bisa, dia seperti tenggelam dalam khayalannya.  
>Naruto menepuk jidatnya pelan, kenapa Karin diam saja biasanya sepupunya itu akan memarahi siapa saja yang berani macam-macam padanya. Tapi kenapa ia malah seperti orang bodoh.<p>

"Ehem…ehem…maaf ya aku tidak sengaja. Lain kali kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat ayam!" ucap Karin lalu berlalu tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang menatapnya datar dengan alis yang bertautan, berani sekali dia mengatai seorang Uchiha dengan sebuatan ayam.

Sasuke menggapai lengan Karin kasar membuat gadis bersurai merah itu berbalik langsung tepat didepan wajah Sasuke membuat rona tipis muncul disana, Sasuke masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya.  
>"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu itu," segera setelah mengucapkannya Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan pergi menjauhi tempat kejadian, mata onyxnya bertemu dengan sapphire Naruto sekilas.<p>

Naruto segera mendekati sepupunya itu.  
>"Hei ratu berisik, kenapa wajahmu merah?"<p>

"_Urusa_i, aku tidak kenapa-napa kok Naru-_chan_…sudahlah kita segera kekelas saja"

Karin lagi-lagi berjalan mendahuluinya, tunggu dia bilang kekelas? Jangan-jangan dia sekelas dengan Karin? Oh tidak ini berita buruk.  
>Lagipula sejak kapan si Uchiha meladeni perkataan seorang gadis barusan? Pikiran Sasuke memang tidak bisa ditebak.<p>

**XXX**

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini _Sensei_ sudah mendaftarkan nama-nama kalian yang akan ikut serta dalam acara besok…" jelas Kakashi selaku wali kelas dari XI IPA 2.

Semua murid bersorak riuh bahagia nampaknya karena akan ada acara seru macam itu, Naruto hanya bisa menopang dagunya. Biasanya dia akan ikutan bersorak tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu, mata sapphirenya tertuju pada Sakura yang menatap lurus kedepan. Sepertinya gadis pink itu tidak tertarik untuk berpartisipasi, mungkin?  
>Berbeda sekali dengan Karin yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa keadaan tertawa-tawa senang layaknya orang tidak waras dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke yang duduk didepan Karin memasang wajah geram.<p>

Ya semoga saja acara mereka akan menjadi acara menyenangkan yang tak terlupakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO : Blossom-Hime, MysteriOues Girl, 1, nona fergie kennedy, Nameryuu, , anto borok, Ares, kushikiarimeka, Guest1, nsl, lutfisyahrizal, The KidSNo OppAi, sarah, Guest2, Ndah D. Amay, Guest3, Erwin, Dika, Chinatsu Ichihara, Kaito Dark-sama, SR not AUTHOR, dan Kei Deiken**

**A/N : **Halo saya kembali, hehehe. Sebenarnya saya agak ngebut melanjutkan chapter 4 ini. Karena saya akan memanfaatkan hari libur ini sebaik mungkin jadi saya pengennya sih sebelum libur tanggungan berakhir. Hehehehe.  
>Hiko mohon maaf kalau chapter ini ngga nyambung mungkin, atau mengecewakan dan terkesan muter-muter kayak komidi puter -_-<p>

Hiko juga nambahin pairing baru disini, ada SasuKarin. Temen Hiko juga ada yang nyaranin kalau Sasuke di buat no pair aja, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Sasuke kan ganteng juga keren masak iya ga punya pasangan. Jadi sama si Karin saja yaa *tepuk tangan*  
>Dan setelah saya baca-baca review dari teman-teman sekalian ada yang minta supaya Naruto dibuat agak acuh sama Sakura, ini sudah Hiko usahain begitu. Apakah sudah sesuai permintaan kalian minna? Hehehe.<br>Terus di chap depan Hiko juga usahain agar si Naru masih agak acuh sama Sakura sampai sebuah kejadian terjadi diantara merek :D hahaha coba tebak kejadian apakah itu.

Ohiya ada chara tambahan si Hinata, ga banyak-banyak aja kok munculnya. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang pihak ketiga selain Sasuke? Hahaha entahlah saya juga bingung, kita lihat saja alurnya *ketawa setan*. Awalnya Hiko mau memasangkan Hinata dan Sasuke, tapi buru-buru saya batalin karena sebuah alasan. *plakk

Baiklah saya mau berterimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang sudah mau mereviews dan memfavoritkan cerita abal saya ini *ngelap ingus* kalian luar biasa. Sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimasu atas supportnya chapter 5 insyaallah update cepat kalau tidak ada rintangan …  
>Permintaan terakhir dari author mohon review seikhlasnya di bawah sini , segala yang ingin kalian utarakan akan author terima. Sankyu~<br>sampai jumpa lagi di next chapter.

Salam Langit & Bumi NaruSaku…


	5. Chapter 5 : Hanya Aku dan Kamu part 1

Konnichiwa, Chapter 5 update juga…  
>Selamat membaca kalau begitu, oh iya sebelum itu saya mau berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada para readers. Terimakasih banyak untuk para readers yaitu para reviewers dan silent reader mungkin yang mau merespon fic abal saya ini dari chapter pertama. Kalian yang terbaik *ngelap ingus* maaf kalau saya tidak sempat membalas review kalian semua satu persatu tapi saya sudah baca semuanya sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu minna, saya tidak akan berhenti disini saja untuk melanjutkan karya NaruSaku tercinta untuk kalian semua. Semoga kedepannya kalian masih mau mampir lagi kesini. Hehehe baiklah silahkan saja langsung dibaca.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST, SPECIAL THANKS TO : <strong>**nona fergie kennedy****, ****Ae Hatake****, ****Guest1, ****Dika, ****Nakako Anko****, ****Blossom-Hime****, ****Ndah D. Amay, ****The KidSNo OppAi****, ****Riyuzaki namikaze****, ****Saladin no jutsu****, ****Guest2, ****SR not AUTHOR****, ****anto borok****, ****, ****Nagasaki, ****lutfisyahrizal****, ****Kei Deiken****, **** .3****, ****enischan****, dan ****GnB Lucky22**

**Disclaimer: Naruto mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam karakternya saja.**

**WARNING: abstrak, author yang sedang kehilangan kendali, alur keluar dari jalur, bertebaran typo (s), AU, abal, gaje, OOC, OOT, chara yang keluar jalur (gomenasai), penuh dengan keanehan, full pairing, dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary: ****Semua berawal saat Naruto menemukan seorang bayi yang tergeletak dalam kardus didepan pintu apartemen nya, ia merasa bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan pada bayi itu. Ia meminta tolong pada teman perempuannya sekaligus cinta pertama Naruto, Haruno Sakura.  
>Mungkinkah mereka dapat bersatu karena kedatangan bayi lucu dan menggemaskan itu?BadSummary/RnR?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Young Parents © Akihiko Fujiwara**

* * *

><p><strong>Young Parents<br>Chapter 5 : Hanya Kamu dan Aku, part 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menatap jendela besar dihadapannya lesu, hari tengah hujan dan itu cukup untuk membuat dirinya bisa tertidur lelap di kasur dan memakai selimut hangat. Namun tidak untuk sekarang, dia lelah karena barusan saja diperintah Karin untuk memperbaiki keran air yang bocor beberapa saat yang lalu dirumahnya. Alasan Karin tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayah dan ibunya sedang pergi jadi dia tidak bisa memperbaikinya sendiri karena dia adalah wanita. Sungguh menyusahkan sekali.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang menatap Akio yang tengah tertidur pulas setelah diberikan susu formula, untungnya sekarang hari minggu jadi dia bisa meluangkan waktunya lebih banyak untuk Akio.  
>Pemuda pirang itu menatap wajah mungil Akio dan tersenyum simpul, entah bagaimana nanti seandainya kedua orang tuanya tahu bahwa ia mengurus seorang bayi. Dan dia yakin betul bahwa suatu saat nanti orang tua Akio akan datang kepadanya dan mengambil kembali miliknya yang selama ini sudah berada pada dirinya, Naruto sadar betul akan hal itu.<p>

Tangan kekarnya membenarkan selimut Akio yang tersingkap membuat bayi mungil itu sedikit bergerak-gerak kecil, manis sekali.  
>Kalau dipikir-pikir besok ada acara berkemah dan mendaki namun dia sama sekali belum mempersiapkannya, mau bagaimana lagi toh Naruto bahkan tidak tahu mau membawa apa. Apa mungkin dia harus meminta bantuan Karin untuk mempersiapkannya, Naruto tak yakin si merah itu mau melakukannya dia kan sedikit abstrak(?).<p>

Bunyi pintu diketuk menggema keseluruh ruangan, pemuda pirang itu segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Siapa yang datang ke apartemennya hujan-hujan begini, tidak takut masuk angin ya?  
>Tunggu, ada orang yang datang ke apartemennya? Naruto baru sadar bahwa Akio masih tertidur santai disofa ruang tamu dia segera menggendong bayi mungil itu perlahan dan menidurkannya diatas ranjang tempat tidurnya, bisa gawat kalau ada yang melihat bayi itu dan pasti mereka akan membicarakan yang aneh-aneh. Naruto mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berjalan perlahan membuka pintu utama, dia bisa melihat seorang gadis dengan memakai mantel berdiri dihadapannya memasang wajah yang hmm mungkin aneh.<p>

"Karin?!"

Karin tak menggubris ia mendorong bahu Naruto dan masuk tiba-tiba membuat pemuda pirang itu menatap Karin heran, kenapa si aneh itu tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya? Bukankah satu jam yang lalu dia barusan saja datang ke tempat gadis itu, ada yang salah dengan otak nya.

"Hei Naru-_chan_…aku bosan nih hibur aku sedikit dong!" rengek Karin yang langsung duduk disofa dan melipat kedua tangannya memasang wajah sebal, Naruto menghembuskan napas keras. Cih apa maksud sepupunya si Karin itu, sudah tadi menyiksa dirinya dan sekarang gadis itu meminta sesuatu yang aneh.

"Karin apa maksudmu? Aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan chan!" protes Naruto.

Karin hanya menoleh sekilas dan sesaat menarik napasnya dalam.  
>"Siapa pemuda sok ganteng yang duduk didepanku itu, kau pasti tahu dia kan Naru-<em>chan<em>?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba nyeleweng.

Naruto nampak berpikir seseorang yang dimaksud Karin, yang duduk didepan gadis itu? Si pemuda raven yang bertampang dingin itu? Tentu saja dia tahu.  
>"Sasuke Uchiha maksudmu?"<p>

"Iya itu dia, aku muak sekali melihat wajahnya itu…" geram Karin berapi-api membuat Naruto yang berdiri didekat pintu memandang aneh, jangan bilang kalau dia kesini minta dihibur hanya karena pemuda raven itu? Naruto menepuk jidatnya keras.

"Sudahlah Karin, tidak bagus terlalu membenci orang. Malah bisa jadi kau suka dengannya" celetuk Naruto membuat Karin menatapnya tajam.

"Naru-_chan_ kenapa kau malah berkata begitu? Mana mungkin aku menyukai pemuda bertampang ayam begitu…sampai mati aku tidak akan pernah s-u-k-a padanya" Karin mengucapkannya dengan sedikit dipertegas dibagian suka membuat pemuda pirang itu menyerah, terserah saja deh yang penting dia sudah mengingatkan. Kalau sampai sepupunya itu menyukai Sasuke dia akan umumkan kepada seluruh warga sekolah menggunakan toa ditengah lapangan.

"Karin, kau sudah menyiapkan keperluan untuk acara besok?" tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya besok ada acara apa?" Karin bertanya balik dengan tampang innocent membuat Naruto semakin geregetan saja, sudah bikin sebal sekarang gadis itu seperti orang idiot saja.

"Tentu saja acara mendaki gunung dan berkemah disana…makanya kalau sensei sedang menjelaskan jangan banyak tertawa seperti orang gila!" nasihat Naruto geram kerena sifat Karin yang menyebalkan.

Karin yang sedari tadi berjalan kedapur menyusuri setiap sisi kulkas Naruto untuk mendapat sesuatu yang bisa dimakan hanya mengabaikan saja membuat pemuda pirang itu malas melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya, karena itulah Karin selalu membuatnya kesal.

"Sudahlah Naru-_chan_ kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan hal itu, kan ada kau yang bisa membantuku kapan saja…" ucap Karin memasang wajah menggoda sembari meneguk minuman softdrink yang dia dapat dari dalam kulkas Naruto, pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

Karin kembali berjalan lagi keruangan tamu tempat Naruto duduk sembari memainkan hapenya, gadis kacamata itu hanya mengamati adik sepupunya yang tengah asik bermain dengan tuts handphone. Senyuman jahil terkembang lebar diwajah manis Karin.

"Sedang pacaran dengan Haruno yaa"

Naruto sontak mendongak menatap heran Karin yang berdiri didepannya sibuk mengunyah roti yang lagi-lagi dia dapatkan didalam kulkas Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti, kenapa sepupunya itu bisa tahu?  
>"Kau mengenal Sakura-<em>chan<em>?!"

"Tentu saja, jangan remehkan aku Naru-_chan_. Apa perlu ya aku beritahu bibi Kushina kalau anaknya ini sudah punya pacar…" lagi-lagi Karin tersenyum jahil sengaja memancing sepupunya itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, dia bukan pacarku. Lagipula tidak mungkin orang yang sedang marahan bisa ber-sms ria"

"Oh jadi kau bertengkar dengannya? Ya biasalah Naru-_chan_, setiap hubungan pasti selalu ada kerikil-kerikil kecil yang mengganggu" terka Karin asal sembari menyeringai lebar membuat wajah Naruto memerah semu, sepertinya ide jahilnya tadi berhasil membuat pemuda pirang itu kesal berat.

"Kau semakin ngawur Karin, daripada kau mengangguku lebih baik kau siapkan sana keperluanmu untuk besok!" Naruto bangkit menarik tangan Karin yang tertawa-tawa senang berhasil membuat Naruto terlihat kesal, lagipula dia kan asal tebak karena ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi sepupunya itu bila dia membahas tentang gadis ketua klub PMR sekolah yang nyatanya dapat dia tebak sendiri. Naruto akan terlihat merona bila dia membahas seorang Sakura Haruno.

"Baiklah-baiklah Naru-_chan_ aku akan pulang dan mempersiapkannya untuk besok, kau juga jangan lupa beritahu Sakura-_chan_ mu ya…" Karin lagi-lagi melancarkan aksinya membuat Naruto menatap malas gadis itu yang tengah tertawa nyengir, Karin melambaikan tangannya didepan lift kearah Naruto yang berdiri diambang pintu, saat mau masuk kedalam ruangan lift tiba-tiba Karin berdiri sejenak seperti mendengar sesuatu.

Naruto yang baru ngeh itu menepuk keras keningnya, yaampun ini. Ini suara Akio yang menangis didalam kamar tidurnya, mana suaranya keras sekali lagi bisa gawat kalau Karin penasaran dan mengecek isi apartemennya. Dia kan sedikit absurd jadi Naruto tidak perlu heran lagi jika Karin akan memaksa untuk kembali masuk.

"Naru-_chan_, aku seperti mendengar suara bayi menangis dari dalam apartemen mu…" seru Karin yang berdiri didepan pintu lift yang berjarak kurang lebih 5 meter dari Naruto berdiri sekarang.

"Ah eh? Tidak mungkin lah kau mungkin salah dengar, mungkin itu suara bayi dari apartemen sebelah. Soalnya penghuninya baru saja melahirkan kemarin…"ucap Naruto ngawur dengan nada kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, Karin yang masih tidak percaya itu menatap aneh gelagat Naruto.

"Kau yakin Naru-_chan_?!" selidik Karin.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, sudah kau harus cepat menyiapkan keperluanmu untuk besok sebelum terlambat" Naruto berjalan mendekati Karin dan mendorong sepupunya itu untuk masuk kedalam lift sembari memencet-mencet tombol lift turun. Karin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

Setelah melihat Karin masuk kedalam lift dan hilang dari pandangannya Naruto menghela napas lega karena sepupunya itu tidak berhasil mendapati Akio yang tengah menangis itu, bisa gawat kalau Karin melihatnya dan melaporkan hal ini kepada Kushina. Pasti semua keluarganya berprasangka bahwa dia telah menikah dan punya anak, mengerikan sekali.  
>Naruto segera kembali masuk kedalam apartemen dan mempersiapkan keperluan untuk besok, lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir besok dia ada acara selama tiga hari disana dan pastinya dia akan meninggalkan Akio. Yah untung saja ada Chiyo-<em>san<em> yang bisa dia minta tolong untuk menjaga Akio selama dia tidak ada disitu.

**XXX**

Sakura berbaring malas menatap langit-langit kamarnya, dia menoleh kearah jendela kamar. Cuaca diluar sedang hujan rintik, dan hal itulah yang membuat gadis pink itu lebih memilih untuk bermalas-malasan didalam kamarnya.  
>Sebenarnya dia punya niat untuk melihat Akio hari ini, namun dia urungkan. Hatinya masih tidak yakin bahwa pemuda sapphire itu akan kembali menyapa dirinya seperti pertama kali kenal, Naruto pasti masih marah padanya.<p>

Sakura menghela napas pelan, dia bangkit duduk diatas kasur sembari memeluk bantal berbentuk hati kesayangannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir pemuda pirang itu bisa marah masih menjadi tanda tanya besar dikepala Sakura, apa mungkin kalau Naruto cemburu? Sakura menggeleng pelan, apa mungkin kalau pemuda itu memang cemburu?

KRIIEET~

Sakura langsung menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya setelah mendengar pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka, seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan seulas senyum yang terukir di wajah baby facenya. Sakura kembali menunduk, ternyata kakaknya.

"Forehead, kau tidak sarapan? Ibu sudah menyiapkannya loh dari pagi, tapi kau masih saja didalam kamar…apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasori sedikit khawatir melihat adik perempuannya itu yang tumben-tumbennya mengurung diri didalam kamar sedari pagi tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Sasori-_Nii_, aku hanya tidak enak badan saja" dusta Sakura masih memeluk bantal kesayangannya, Sasori hanya bisa mendesah melihat keanehan dari adiknya itu.

Sasori berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan duduk disebelah gadis itu, pemuda tampan itu mengelus pelan pundak Sakura.  
>"Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja pada Nii-<em>chan<em>, aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini terus tanpa sebab. Terakhir kau seperti ini saat kau mengeluh padaku karena pemuda Uchiha itu kan? Lalu sekarang karena dia lagi?" kata Sasori masih mengelus pundak Sakura, gadis pink itu hanya menggeleng singkat menandakan bahwa semua yang diucapkan kakaknya itu salah. Sasori tersenyum simpul melihatnya dan mengacak pelan rambut pink Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kenapa? Nii-_chan_ bahkan tidak tahu lagi siapa orang yang membuatmu seperti ini kecuali bocah Uchiha itu kan?"

"Memang benar sih, tapi sungguh aku tidak apa-apa Nii-_chan_. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku, aku baik-baik saja…" Sakura tersenyum singkat menoleh kearah Sasori yang menatapnya khawatir disampingnya, pemuda itu hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. Mungkin Sakura memang tidak mau menceritakan dulu padanya, membiarkan adiknya sendiri dulu itu langkah yang tepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Nii-_chan_ mengerti, tapi janga seperti ini terus ya. Tidak enak kalau kau tidak ribut, jangan lupa sarapan ya. Atau mungkin aku bisa mengantarkannya kesini?" tawar Sasori sebelum bangkit dari sana.

"Tidak usah repot Nii-_chan_, nanti aku pasti kebawah kok. Lagipula aku belum menyiapkan keperluan mendaki untuk besok…"

"Kau ada acara mendaki? Kenapa tidak beritahu aku Sakura? Kau bisa memakai tas Nii-_chan _yang berisi tenda, ada didalam kamarku. Nanti ambil ya" Sakura mengangguk mengerti mendengar ucapan kakaknya barusan, Sasori lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengacak pelan rambut Sakura dan menjauh dari sana menutup kembali pintu kamar adiknya.

Sakura menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, entahlah dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti ini. Karena Naruto? Entahlah dia sendiri tidak yakin kenapa bisa seperti ini, merasa malas melakukan apapun. Apalagi besok acara mendaki, dia tidak yakin bahwa acara itu akan lancar. Dia meraih handphonenya yang tergeletak diatas meja dan memencet layarnya cepat, setelah selesai Sakura kembali berbaring dikasur menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Berharap bahwa besok adalah acara yang menyenangkan.

**XXX**

Naruto memasang wajah melotot sembari memegangi keningnya, bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Dia merasa bahwa malaikat pencabut nyawa tengah berada disampingnya saat itu, bagaimana tidak menyuruh Karin untuk membawa mobil ternyata sama saja bunuh diri. Sepupunya itu membawa mobil bak pembalap dengan kecepatakan 100km/jam dijalan raya yang cukup ramai dapat membuat membuat jantung seorang Naruto Namikaze berdetak sangat over, berbeda dengan Naruto Karin malah menyukai hal seperti itu. Gadis itu selalu membayangkan balapan seperti didalam game dan mencobanya didunia nyata, untung saja kali ini mereka selamat. Tidak tahu bagaimana bila Karin melakukannya lagi.

"Kau gila Karin!" protes Naruto masih dengan wajah shock nya membuat Karin tertawa lepas, ah gadis satu ini memang hobi sekali menjahili sepupunya itu.

"Ini memang gila Naru-_chan_ aku bahkan ketagihan dan ingin mencobanya lagi…" seru Karin tertawa-tawa membuat Naruto menatapnya tajam , dasar wanita sinting. Untung saja dia tidak mabuk karena kelakuan Karin yang aneh-aneh itu.

Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan lebih memilih keluar dari sana daripada berlama-lama didalam memandang wajah Karin yang membuat kesal saja, pemuda pirang itu membuka bagasi mobilnya mengeluarkan barang-barang yang sudah dia siapkan semalam bersamaan dengan barang Karin yang ditaruh juga didalam bagasi mobil. Karin ikut-ikutan keluar mobil dan membantu Naruto mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka, setelah selesai mereka berdua segera berlalu kearah meja panitia untuk mendaftar ulang.

Sasuke yang berdiri di samping taman yang tidak jauh dari meja panitia acara memandang dengan mata memicing melihat Naruto dan Karin yang pergi bersama, dan kedekatakan mereka saat pergi sekolah dimana Karin yang tidak sengaja menabrakknya. Dia jadi curiga. Setelah pertarungan basket konyolnya minggu lalu dengan pemuda bodoh itu dia mengerti bahwa Naruto pasti menyukai fansgirl nomor satunya Sakura Haruno, namun hanya karena melihat dia mau mencium gadis pink itu sudah membuat Naruto berpaling pada gadis lain yang memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan ayam. Sasuke tak ambil pusing, dia segera berbalik pergi dari sana.

"Yoo Naruto, kau baru datang yaa?" suara berisik Kiba mampu membuat telinga Naruto berdenging mendengarnya, temannya yang satu ini selalu saja pake toa kalau memanggilnya. Naruto kan tidak tuli sih.

"Suaramu berisik sekali Kiba, lama-lama aku bisa tuli nanti" ucap Naruto menggosok telingannya, membuat Kiba nyengir innocent. Shikamaru yang memang sedari tadi mengikuti Kiba dibelakang tidak mau ikut berkomentar apapun, ikut acara seperti ini saja sudah menyusahkan dia sekali.

"Gomen Naruto, aku bersemangat sih habisnya. Ini kan acara yang sudah aku tunggu-tunggu sejak lama…" cerocos Kiba membuat Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan curhatan Kiba barusan.

"Hei Naruto, gadis berambut merah yang datang bersama kau tadi siapa?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya heran, tumben sekali temannya yang pemalas itu terlihat memperhatikan orang lain.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahumu Shika. Dia Karin Uzumaki sepupuku, dia baru saja pulang dari Prancis…" jelas Naruto.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk-angguk malas.  
>"Oh jadi begitu, aku kira dia kekasih barumu setelah kau bertengkar dengan Sakura…" ucap Shikamaru ngawur membuat Naruto menghela napasnya panjang.<br>"Kau tidak lihat ya disana Ino tengah berdiri dengan Sakura memandang tajam sepupumu yang duduk dikursi taman itu?" tanya Shikamaru sembari menerawang kearah dua gadis yang memang menujukan pandangannya pada Karin yang tengah asik duduk di kursi taman sembari mengunyah permen dan bermain handphone.

"Kenapa mereka melihat Karin seperti itu ya?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya, Kiba yang dari tadi berisik sekarang diam membisu karena tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat beberapa siswi yang berlalu lalang disana. Yaa memang begitulah hobi laki-laki termasuk Kiba sendiri.

"Tentu saja mereka juga pasti berpikiran sepertiku tadi, melihatmu bersama-sama dengan seorang gadis seperti Karin. Pikiran mereka pasti menganggapnya pacarmu…" komentar Shikamaru masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua orang gadis disana yang masih tidak merasa diperhatikan olehnya.

"Yaampun, padahal dia sepupuku. Aneh-aneh saja pikiran mereka" Naruto heran, dia mengangkat tas besarnya dan berlalu pergi dari sana kearah lapangan yang berisi kumpulan para murid yang sudah siap untuk segera berangkat diikuti oleh Shikamaru dan Kiba dibelakangnya.

Sakura yang berdiri disamping Ino dan mendengarkan ocehan gadis pirang itu tiba-tiba tidak fokus lagi setelah melihat pemuda jabrik yang tengah menenteng tas itu, mata emeraldnya memeperhatikan punggung Naruto yang menjauh mendekati kumpulan para murid lainnya. Ino yang sadar bahwa ocehan nya barusan diabaikan oleh Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, tentu saja dia tahu objek apa yang sedang diamati oleh mata sahabatnya itu.

"Forehead, belum puas lihat-lihat Naruto nya?" terka Ino mengeraskan suaranya di kata Naruto membuat Sakura tersadar dan segera membekap mulut Ino.

"Kenapa kau keras sekali mengucapkannya pig, bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?!" protes Sakura melepaskan lagi bekapan tangannya dari mulut Ino, gadis blonde itu hanya menatap Sakura menyeringai.

"Siapa suruh kau melihat dia sampai-sampai kau mengacuhkanku, lagian kan kita sedang membahas siapa gadis yang sering bersama dengan Naruto itu forehead…kau tidak penasaran memang?"

Sakura hanya bisa diam dan menyelipkan poninya yang terjatuh kebelakang telinga lalu sekilas menatap lurus Karin yang masih saja duduk dikursi taman sendirian.  
>"Sudahlah biarkan saja pig, kalau itu memang pacarnya Naruto toh sama sekali tidak memberatkanku" ucap Sakura.<p>

Ino hampir saja kelepasan tertawa melihat mimik wajah Sakura saat gadis pink itu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, dia berkacak pinggang menatap Sakura didepannya dengan raut wajah serius.  
>"Forehead dengarkan aku ya, kau jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri kalau sebenarnya kau menyukai Naruto kan"<p>

"Haa? Kau bilang apasih pig, jangan ngaco deh…" Sakura membuang mukanya.

Ino manggut-manggut mengerti kali ini, dasar Sakura bagaimanapun dia menyangkalnya. Feeling seorang Ino Yamanaka tidak akan pernah dipatahkan.  
>"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu forehead, aku bertaruh kalau kau pasti akan menyukainya. Dan saat itu terjadi aku mau kau membeli semua bunga ditoko ku" Ino tertawa, Sakura hanya bisa memandang sahabatnya dengan tautan dikedua alisnya.<p>

"Baiklah untuk semua para siswa dan siswi teladan yang sudah berkumpul disekolah tercinta kita hari ini, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan kemarin bahwa hari ini kita akan berkemah selama tiga hari. Disana, diluar pagar sudah ada bus yang akan membawa kalian ke gunung. Jadi bus sudah diatur menurut kelas kalian masing-masing oleh karena itu masuklah dengan tertib dan teratur, bagi yang tidak mendapat tempat duduk bisa melapor ke saya. Baiklah sekian, semoga acara kita lancar dan tidak ada hambatan."

Pengumuman dari salah satu Guru bernama Asuma Sarutobi barusan tadi segera membawa seluruh murid untuk melangkah kearah luar gerbang sekolah yang terdapat kurang lebih 8 bus yang akan membawa mereka ke gunung, seluruh murid bersiap-siap dengan barang mereka menuju ke bus-bus tersebut.

**XXX**

Naruto terlihat linglung menatap kesana kemari melihat setiap tempat duduk didalam bus ketiga khusus kelas XI IPA 2 sudah penuh, dan yang membuatnya frustasi lagi ini adalah bus terakhir yang sudah dia jelajahi namun tidak ada lagi tempat kosong. Sahabatnya si nanas itu sudah pasti duduk dengan Ino Yamanaka, kalau Karin entahlah Naruto enggan duduk satu deret dengan sepupunya yang absurd itu. Biarkan saja Karin menyendiri, duduk dengan Kiba? Pemuda tatto itu sudah duduk dibelakang yang dikelilingi siswi-siswi cantik, dasar Kiba.  
>Naruto terpaksa harus melapor kepada Asuma-<em>sensei<em> tentang bus yang sudah penuh dan tak muat itu lagi, dia capek menggendong tas besar dipunggungnya itu.

"Kau tidak ada tempat duduk?"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang melihat gadis bersurai merah muda tengah berdiri dibelakangnya memegang botol air mineral, Naruto hanya bungkam tak dapat menjawab. Dia kembali mengembalikan pandangannya kedepan.

"Bangkunya sudah penuh semua…" jawab Naruto membelakangi Sakura, gadis pink itu sekilas tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa duduk disebelahku" tawar Sakura to the point, pemuda pirang itu sontak menoleh kebelakang menatap sepasang emerald yang balik menatapnya. Sakura mengajaknya untuk duduk satu deret? Naruto dilema, kalau menolak dia tidak bisa duduk. Tapi kalau menerima pun dia pasti akan merasa canggung didekat gadis itu apalagi hubungan mereka masih belum dibilang sepenuhnya akur.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja, aku duduk sendiri. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan Ino duduk berdua dengan Shikamaru disana" ucap Sakura memandang direksi yang mereka bicarakan dan tengah tertawa-tawa riang, tapi itu berlaku untuk Ino tidak untuk si pemalas Nara.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis ikutan memandang objek yang dilihat oleh Sakura.  
>"Baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih banyak" Sakura mengangguk sebagai balasan sama-samanya, Naruto berjalan dibelakang Sakura mengikuti gadis itu ketempat duduk.<p>

Naruto meletakkan tas gembungnya keatas tempat duduk tepat diatasnya terdapat lemari yang memang untuk menaruh barang besar dan berat, Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura yang berdiri disampingnya. Gadis itu memberikan instruksi kepada Naruto agar membiarkannya masuk duluan dan duduk didekat jendela. Naruto sedikit berpikir, dia tidak suka duduk didekat jendela.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau saja yang masuk duluan. Aku tidak begitu suka duduk didekat jendela" jelas Naruto yang mendapat respon Sakura dengan mengangguk pelan.

Sakura masuk duluan dan duduk tepat disamping jendela bus, Naruto duduk tepat dibangku disamping gadis itu dan menyenderkan punggunya lelah. Ahh dia harap sesampainya disana dia bisa tertidur sebentar, sungguh saat ini dia sangat lelah.

Tidak lama bus bergerak melaju meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah yang bergegas menuju pegunungan, Naruto yang menyenderkan punggungnya lelah pada sandaran kursi bus memilih untuk diam. Sakura yang menyadari pemuda pirang itu lebih memilih untuk banyak diam tidak protes apa-apa yang dia tahu hanya Naruto saat ini masih belum memaafkannya. Para siswa dan siswi yang berada didalam bus ketiga itu tampak heboh dan bernyanyi-nyanyi riang, ada yang bernyanyi menggunakan gitar, ada yang makan seperti Chouji, ada yang tertidur, dan ada juga yang tengah mengobrol ria.

Naruto menoleh kekanan tempat Sakura duduk dan melihat gadis itu tengah asik melihat pemandangan keluar jendela, dia tidak tahu ingin mengajaknya berbicara apa. Mungkin diam adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang tepat, Sakura yang bertopang dagu dengan salah satu tangannya didekat jendela bus merasa bosan didalam perjalan yang masih tersisa 45 menit lagi untuk sampai.  
>Pemuda pirang itu tak sengaja melihat kepala Karin yang menyembul dari belakang bangku bus, mata sapphirenya melihat kursi yang disebelahnya kosong tidak ada orang. Naruto merutuk kesal, Karin sialan kenapa dia tidak menawarkan bangku padanya yang tengah kesusahan mencari tadi. Ya sudahlah mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin dia pindah ketempat Karin. Dia sudah duduk disini disamping gadis bersurai merah muda itu, Naruto tidak munafik dia mengakui bahwa dia lebih menyukai duduk disini. Dia menghargai tawaran Sakura padanya.<p>

Berbeda dengan Karin yang asik mengunyah permen karet dan memandang keluar jendela, memang nyaman sekali bila duduk sendirian. Tidak ada lawan bicara yang berisik karena menganggunya, sejujurnya Karin benci dengan susasana ramai. Dia lebih suka sendiri dengan beberapa orang yang menurutnya nyaman.  
>Mata merahnya yang tak sengaja mengarah kearah jalan tengah didalam bus melihat seorang pemuda yang sekilas lewat disana, siapa yang tidak ingat pemuda sialan itu. Karin tersenyum menyeringai.<p>

"Tidak punya tempat duduk ya, kenapa tidak sekalian masukkan saja mobilmu kedalam sini?" seru Karin dengan nada tinggi agar dapat didengar oleh pemuda raven itu, Sasuke yang kenal dengan suara itu menoleh sarkastik dengan pandangan datar.

"Dasar gadis aneh…" Sasuke hanya mengucapkan tiga kalimat itu tanpa memperdulikan Karin yang memandangnya murka dengan urat-urat dipelipis kananya, dia paling tidak suka diacuhkan. Pemuda ini memang berniat untuk mengajaknya perang.

"Kau yang aneh pemuda ayam sok tampan yang padahal sama sekali memuakkan…" Karin membenarkan kacamatanya dengan sedikit seringaian, murid-murid yang duduk disana hanya bisa menatap Karin ngeri. Baru kali ini ada yang berani memanggil Sasuke Uchiha yang notabene ketua ekskul taekwondo dengan sebutan ayam kecuali kedua temannya itu, Karin kau cari mati.

Karin suka permainan ini, dia suka mengejek pemuda raven itu. Dia juga tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari kedua pasang onyx yang terkesan hitam kelam tanpa ekspresi itu, Karin suka itu. Karin suka pandangan mata itu dan pancarannya dari dalam sana. Sasuke diam sejenak dan memutar seluruh badannya menatap Karin yang melipat tangan didepan dada, gadis ini tidak ada kapok juga rupanya.

"Ada apa? Kau mau menantangku ya? Maju kesini kalau kau laki-laki…"

"…"

"Jangan hanya diam saja ayam…" Karin mengobarkan bendera perang

Naruto yang penasaran dengan suara berisik dideretan bangku depan sejenak berdiri dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran, Karin lagi yang berulah. Apa sih susahnya membiarkan pemuda raven itu lewat tanpa menganggunya? Itu berbeda denganmu Naruto, bagi Karin menganggu seorang bungu Uchiha merupakan kebahagiaannya.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya sejenak dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, sesaat matanya terbuka kembali dan menatap Karin dengan seringaian dan memutar tubuhnya pergi dari sana tidak ingin meladeni kelakuan Karin lebih jauh. Gadis berkacamata itu dongkol, cih dasar jual mahal pakai menyeringai segala padanya. Dia pikir Karin akan terpesona? Tidak mungkin, hanya saja rona tipis sedikit muncul di pipi mulus gadis itu. Awas saja kau Sasuke Uchiha.

**XXX**

Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas itu, gadis itu merutuk. Selama dalam perjalanan tidak ada berbicara dengannya pemuda itu malah tertidur, ya mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjap perlahan, dia menoleh melihat Sakura yang memandanginya.

"Sakura-_chan_?!"

"Kita sudah sampai dan kau malah tertidur disini…" cerita Sakura memijat keningnya.

Naruto mengucek matanya sebentar lalu bangkit berdiri didepan Sakura sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
>"Begitu ya? Maafkan aku merepotkanmu…"<p>

"Ah? Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan Naruto, yasudah kalau begitu. Yang lain sudah keluar bus, kita juga harus segera menyusul mereka"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan kembali mengangkut tas miliknya dan tas ransel Sakura yang diletakkan disebelah tasnya, pemuda pirang itu memberikannya kepada Sakura yang berdiri disampingnya. Gadis pink itu tersenyum simpul dan berjalan mendahului Naruto keluar dari dalam bus, pemuda pirang itu sejenak diam dan akhirnya melangkah mengikuti langkah gadis itu dan keluar dari bus.

Suasana diluar atau lebih tepatnya dibawah kaki gunung itu terlihat begitu ramai meriah dengan murid-murid dari Tokyo Senior High School yang memang tengah mengadakan kegiatan diluar sekolah, beberapa guru nampak memberikan arahan kepada setiap murid untuk istirahat sejenak sampai ada pengumuman lebih lanjut tentang kegiatan mereka selanjutnya. Beberapa murid ada yang duduk dibawah pohon rindang dan menikmati angin dari sana, ada juga yang mengecek barang-barang mereka apa mungkin tertinggal didalam bus.  
>Naruto meletakkan ransel kecil didekat kakinya, dia melihat sepupunya Karin tengah berbincang dengan beberapa siswi disana. Ya untung saja gadis itu bisa dengan mudah beradaptasi sehingga Naruto tidak perlu cemas, tiba-tiba dia merasa hampir tersungkur kedepan karena seseorang menubruk bahunya dari samping.<p>

"Maaf, aku tidak lihat ada orang disini…"

"Sasuke…teme" seru Naruto mengeratkan jari-jarinya melihat ekspresi dingin Sasuke dihadapannya itu, apanya yang tidak lihat. Memangnya dia sekecil semut, atau mungkin mata si Uchiha ini yang sudah rusak.

"Aku sudah bilang dobe, aku tidak sengaja. Jangan emosi begitu, kau sama saja seperti pacarmu"

Perkataan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Naruto speechless, pacar? Siapa pacar dia yang dimaksud si Uchiha sialan itu, darimana pemuda raven itu berspekulasi macam-macam seperti itu barusan.  
>"Apa maksudmu pacar, kau sudah gila ya teme"<p>

"Terserah saja deh, aku tidak peduli" Sasuke berlalu dengan kalimat terkahirnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih dikuasai tanda tanya besar dengan maksud tidak jelas dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hei tidak bagus loh melamun sendirian Naru-_chan_"

Naruto memasang wajah sebal lagi, kenapa sih Karin selalu suka muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu dengan merangkul bahunya keras.  
>"Karin hentikanlah sifatmu yang suka muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu itu"<p>

"Aku seperti hantu? Hantu yang cantik maksudnya begitu Naru-_chan, _ahh kau bisa saja" cerocos Karin memuji dirinya sendiri padahal Naruto tidak ada menyebut kata cantik didalam kalimatnya tadi.

Sakura yang melihat kedekatan mereka berdua dari bawah pohon momiji hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa berkomentar apapun, sepertinya pendapat Ino mengenai gadis berkacamata itu benar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak punya kuasa jika memang Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan wanita itu, apa mungkin dia cemburu? Tidak, Sakura tidak cemburu. Hanya saja dia iri melihatnya. Sepertinya Sakura sudah mulai berpikir macam-macam mengenai hubungan mereka berdua yang sebenarnya adalah saudara sepupu, ya setiap pikiran orang berbeda-beda termasuk gadis pink yang tengah salah paham itu.

**XXX**

Acara mendaki yang ditunggu-tunggu dari tadi akhirnya dimulai juga, para murid dengan semangat empat lima mereka bersiap mendaki dari bawah kaki gunung untuk sampai ditempat yang sudah ditandai panitia diatas. Sakura mengeratkan kembali tali sepatunya dan berjalan dengan semangat membara diikuti Ino dibelakangnya, gadis blonde itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya melihat hal itu. Semua murid mendaki dengan penuh semangat dan kesenangan, ada yang tertawa-tawa riang bercanda bersama teman-temannya, ada juga yang memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berduaan bersama dengan kekasihnya. Naruto yang mendaki dan tertawa-tawa riang bersama Shikamaru hampir saja terpeleset kalau tidak pemuda nanas itu yang menariknya, Ino yang menjahili Sakura dengan menarik-narik ransel gadis itu, Kiba yang selalu saja menebar pesona pada gadis-gadis disana, dan Sasuke yang risih karena Karin selalu saja mendumel tidak jelas dibelakangnya membuat pemuda raven itu menyumbat telinganya dengan headset.

Sekitar kurang lebih satu jam mereka mendaki gunung yang tidak lumayan tinggi itu, akhirnya seluruh murid dapat sampai ditempat yang sudah ditandai para panitia. Semuanya tengah mengatur napas karena kecapekan sehabis perjalanan tadi, Naruto yang duduk lelah dibawah pohon momiji meneguk habis persediaan botol mineralnya yang sudah dia siapkan. Matanya menerawang melihat para panitia sibuk mendirikan tenda untuk digunakan para murid, dia bisa melihat Sakura yang tengah membantu anggota klub PMR untuk mendirikan tenda kesehatan. Sakura yang notabene ketua klub PMR memang harus ikut turun dan mengawasi kegiatan yang dilakukan anggotanya, Naruto hanya bisa memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh.

"Naruto-_kun_…kau sedang tidak sibuk ya?"

Naruto menoleh menatap seorang pemuda berambut mangkok dan beralis tebal yang terkenal sangat aneh dan terkesan membuat orang disekelilingnya ilfeel namun baik hati itu tiba-tiba tengah berdiri dihadapannya menenteng sebuah tas besar yang dia yakini bahwa itu adalah tenda, Rock Lee tersenyum nyengir menatap Naruto.

"Iya aku sedang senggang, ada apa gejimayu?" tanya Naruto memanggil Lee dengan sebutan alis tebal.

"Kami kekurangan anggota untuk mendirikan tenda, aku melihatmu tengah bersantai. Jadi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Naruto-_kun_, boleh kan?" jelas Lee masih tertawa nyengir menampakkan giginya yang bersinar.

Naruto berpikir sesaat, tidak mungkin dia menolak permintaan tolong seseorang. Mau bagaimana lagi dia tetap harus membantunya.  
>"Baiklah aku akan membantumu…"<p>

"Yosh arigatou gozaimasu Naruto-_kun_!" seru Lee mengacungkan jempolnya dan nyengir nampak giginya putih berseri membuat pemuda blonde itu seketika sweatdrop, ternyata ada yang lebih gila daripada dia sendiri.

Naruto bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti Lee yang membawa pemuda blonde itu untuk membantu anggotanya memasang tenda, disana dia sudah melihat seorang pemuda pucat dengan senyuman yang selalu dia pamerkan setiap saat yaitu Sai, ada kapten sepakbola si Neji Hyuuga yang tengah memperkuat tenda agar tidak roboh dan sahabatnya sendiri Shikamaru. Naruto sedikit heran melihat pemuda nanas itu mau ikutan kegiatan macam ini, apalagi cuaca saat ini panas. Lee meletakkan tenda yang dia bopong-bopong tadi dan meletakkan tepat disamping tenda yang sudah berdiri kokoh itu, Naruto menggulung lengan panjangnya lalu meletakkan tas besarnya dekat sana dan menghampiri mereka yang tengah sibuk itu.

"Hanya segini saja orangnya?" terka Naruto.

Ketiga pemuda itu serentak melihat kearah Naruto yang berdiri tegap, Sai hanya tersenyum lebar seperti biasa melihat Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Neji tersenyum sekilas masih melanjutkan kegiatannya, dan Shikamaru yang menguap lebar.

"Kenapa baru datang sekarang Naruto?" tanya Sai sembari sibuk menajamkan ujung kayu kecil untuk peyangga tali tenda menggunakan pisau.

"Dia kan pemalas jadi dia pasti sedang bersantai-santai tadi…" imbuh Shikamaru yang berbaring diatas daun pisang tidak sadar bahwa dia juga sama pemalasnya, dasar Nara.

"Aku kira dia sedang bersama dengan Sakura makanya tidak mau membantu kita" Neji ikut-ikutan sedikit tertawa melihat Naruto yang memasang wajah pasrah mendengar ocehan teman-temannya.

Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran, selalu saja dia menjadi bahan ejekan. Ya tapi mau bagaimana pun mereka yang selalu membuat pemuda blonde itu tertawa lepas.  
>"Yahh yang penting kan aku sudah kesini untuk membantu kalian" balas Naruto nyengir.<p>

Ketiga pemuda itu ikutan nyengir dan segera membereskan satu lagi tenda yang masih tergeletak, Naruto ikutan membentangkannya dan tertawa lepas saat melihat Kiba yang tiba-tiba datang dan terpeleset daun pisang milik Shikamaru sehingga mengundang tawa diantara mereka semua. Setelah selesai sampai tenda benar-benar berdiri, Naruto yang sendirian disana tengah merapikan rumput belakang tenda dan menyulapnya menjadi sebuah dapur praktis siap pakai menggunakan tenda kecil miliknya yang ditopang dengan empat tongkat.  
>Dia melihat lingkungan sekelilingnya dan semua hampir selesai dengan kegiatan mereka mendirikan tenda, pandangan matanya mengarah kearah dua tenda dihadapannya yang sudah berdiri kuat. Seulas senyuman terukir diwajah tampannya.<p>

"Naruto-_kuuun_ aku membawa peralatan memasak, kau sudah membuat dapurnya kan?" teriak Lee tiba-tiba dari samping tenda, sembari menenteng kantong dikedua tangannya dengan sedikit berlari.

"Aku sudah merapikannya gejimayu, kau membawa apa saja?"

"Sensei menyuruh setiap tenda untuk mengambil bahan makanan yang sudah disediakan di tenda panitia dan dimasak untuk makan malam nanti…" jelas Lee mengeluarkan isi dari kantong yang dia bawa berupa sayuran, daging sapi, bumbu masakan dan sebagainya.

"Wah kita mau masak apa dengan bahan ini, kenapa tidak anak perempuan saja yang melakukannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Naruto-_kun_ tapi anak perempuan juga diberi bahan seperti ini, jadi kupikir mereka pasti memasak sendiri. Akan repot kalau seandainya mereka juga mau memasakkannya untuk kita…" jelas Lee memilah-milah bahan disana, Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan alis tebal barusan. Ya kalau sudah begini terpaksa dia yang akan memasak.  
>"Mereka kemana semua Naruto-<em>kun<em>, kok sepi?"

"Mereka menyiapkan keperluan, Sai tadi bersama dengan Shikamaru mengambil air disumur dan Neji yang mengambil kompor gas didekat tempat dia menaruh tasnya"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita masukkan dulu barang-barang kita kedalam tenda lalu memasak untuk makan malam nanti!"

**XXX**

Sakura mengelap keringatnya yang turun sebulir biji jagung lelah karena baru saja dia mendirikan tenda bersama anggota-anggota klub PMR lainnya, emeraldnya memperhatikan arloji merah yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore dan dia belum mencari bahan obat tradisional untuk persedian tenda kesehatan, Sakura berjalan keluar tenda dan tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dari samping.

Gadis itu hampir terjatuh kalau tidak ditarik kembali oleh tangan kekar si orang yang barusan menabraknya, Sakura tertegun menatap sapphire dihadapannya yang sangat dekat dan hembusan napasnya. Naruto segera melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sakura dan sedikit menjauh, gadis pink itu hanya gugup sembari merapikan bajunya yang sempat tertarik karena hampir terjatuh tadi.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak melihatmu yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam tenda" ucap Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, mungkin aku yang salah karena tiba-tiba keluar tanpa melihat keadaan..." balas Sakura.

"Ehm, kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya Sakura-_chan_. Aku mau memberitahu Karin sesuatu" Naruto tersenyum dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri mematung masih memandang punggug Naruto yang semakin menjauh, dia menunduk sesaat menampakkan raut wajah yang berubah sendu. Sakura tahu nama gadis yang disebut pemuda blonde itu, kekasih seorang Naruto Namikaze tentu saja. Dia segera bergegas pergi dari sana menuju toilet yang sudah ada untuk mandi sebentar.

Kurang dari satu jam gadis pink itu sudah rapi dibalut sweater berwarna merah hati dan celana jeans biru, Sakura berencana bersama dengan para anggota klub PMR lainnya dan Ino untuk masuk ke hutan sebentar mencari daun yang bisa digunakan untuk persediaan obat di tenda. Gadis pink itu berjalan dengan senyuman lebar menuju kearah Ino berdiri, gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu tengah melipat tangan didepan dada menunggu kedatangan seorang Sakura Haruno yang ngaret.

"Hehe, maafkan aku pig. Aku siap-siap sebentar, yang lainnya dimana?"

"Yang lain sudah duluan, kalau begitu kita segera pergi saja sebelum hari mulai gelap…" ajak Ino dan segera bergegas pergi memasuki hutan diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya, suasana hutan yang sepi dan sunyi itu dan hanya tedengar bunyi kicauan burung dan bunyi dahan pohon yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin.

Keduanya segera mempercepat langkah menyusul yang lainnya, tidak lama Sakura melihat anggotanya dan menghampiri mereka bersama Ino. Gadis pink itu bisa melihat salah satu anggotanya yang bernama Matsuri yang memetik beberapa daun yang memiliki khasiat menyembuhkan.

"Matsuri, kau sudah dapat berapa banyak?" tanya Sakura ramah menghampiri gadis berambut coklat itu yang terngah sibuk memetik beberapa daun yang tumbuh liar disana.

"Ahh aku sudah dapat kurang dari setengah keranjang ketua, aku rasa sedikit susa mencari disekitar sini. Hanya ada sedikit daunnya, padahal yang kita butuhkan banyak" keluh Matsuri sembari memandang lesu isi dalam keranjangnya, Sakura berpikir sejenak dan menoleh kearah Ino yang menatapnya ikutan bingung.

"Kalau begitu kita berpencar saja mencarinya, aku akan kesebelah barat dan kalian berdua Ino dan Matsuri kesebelah utara. Untuk anggota yang lain bagi jadi dua kelompok, ada yg ke selatan dan timur…"

"Tapi kau yakin sendirian saja forehead? Kau tidak takut?" yakin Ino tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya itu akan baik-baik saja.

"Benar kata Ino-_senpai_, ketua yakin mau sendirian dan tidak ditemani?" imbuh Matsuri tak yakin memandang dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok kalian tenang saja, kalau aku yang sendiri pasti akan lebih cepat dapat nya…kalau begitu kita pisah disini saja ya. Kalau sudah selesai kita kembali lagi kesini" ucap Sakura lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan dua gadis itu dan membawa keranjang kecil ditangannya, Ino menepuk pelan dahinya. Kalau sudah berkehendak begitu, Sakura tidak dapat dicegah.

"Ino-_senpai_, kau yakin ketua tidak akan kenapa-napa?" tanya Matsuri memastikan, Ino tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja, kau tahu sendiri kan dia Matsuri. Ketua mu itu sudah galak kasar pula, jadi kita percaya saja padanya. Kalau begitu ayo kita beritahu mereka sebelum hari gelap…" ajak Ino dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Matsuri dan berjalan menghampiri anggota lainnya.

Sakura berjalan dengan mengeratkan sweater miliknya, dia menengok kesana-kemari memperhatikan dimana letak daun yang tengah ia cari dan butuhkan itu. Dia berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru takut akan kembali disaat hari mulai gelap, apalagi Sakura tidak membawa senter ataupun alat pencahayaan lainnya. Paling dia hanya punya sedikit sinar dari layar handphone yang dia bawa.

"Kalau sudah begini aku terpaksa harus gerak cepat…" gumam Sakura.

Tidak lama berjalan gadis itu melihat dengan jelas daun yang dia cari tumbuh subur didekat jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam, Sakura tak membuang kesempatannya dan segera berjalan kearah daun itu berada dan berjalan melewati jembatan kecil yang menghubungkannya. Gadis itu langsung memetik daun itu satu persatu sampai isi didalam keranjangnya penuh. Senyuman lebar terlihat diwajah cantik Sakura, tidak sia-sia usulannya untuk berpencar sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan daun yang dia cari. Belum puas dengan yang dia dapat, Sakura masih ingin mengambil lagi daun disana, namun saat menginjakkan kakinya menuju kumpulan daun lainnya tanah jurang itu tiba-tiba ambles dan gadis itu terperosok kebawah jurang itu. Sakura berteriak histeris namun percuma tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

Sakura memengangi kakinya yang keseleo karena terjatuh barusan, dia mendongak keatas melihat atas jurang yang lumayan jauh. Bajunya kotor karena terkena tanah, gadis itu meringis merasakan nyeri dikaki kirinya. Ingin rasanya Sakura menangis sekarang juga memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa kembali dengan keadaanya sekarang, apalagi hari mau malam. Namun dia bukan gadis lemah yang akan menangis begitu saja, Sakura bangkit perlahan menahan rasa sakit dikakinya dan berjalan tertartih mencari jalan pulang apapun yang terjadi. Dia tidak mau merepotkan siapapun dan bermanja-manja memohon pertolongan, dia harus berusaha sendiri.

Sakura tersungkur sesaat tidak bisa menahan sakit yang luar biasa saat di memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan, namun tidak bisa. Dia perempuan, dia juga bisa menangis. Sakura meringkuk memegangi kakinya yang membengkak itu dengan air mata yang mengalir, apakah mungkin jika dia akan mati disitu. Mustahil jika dia akan diselamatkan tanpa usahanya sendiri, tapi dia tidak bisa dia tidak kuat karena kakinya yang sudah terlanjur bengkak parah dan susah berjalan. Akankah Kami-sama membiarkan dirinya tetap disana atau ada seseorang yang akan datang menolongnya, Sakura menghapus air matanya yang selalu turun menahan sakit kakinya dan ketakutannya sendirian didalam hutan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah aman bagi dirimu sendiri.

**XXX**

Ino menunggu gelisah Sakura yang sama sekali belum kembali sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Matsuri yang berdiri disebelahnya juga ikutan khawatir. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada ketua nya itu, apalagi ini sudah mau malam, apa mungkin jika menyusulnya saja. Para anggota yang lainnya juga merasa khawatir karena Sakura yang kelewat lama itu.

"Ino-_senpai_ apa tidak masalah jika kita mencoba mencarinya saja kearah ketua pergi tadi…" saran salah satu lelaki berkacamata disana.

"Kabuto benar Ino-_senpai_ kenapa kita tidak mencoba untuk menyusul ketua Sakura saja, siapa tahu dia keasyikan mencari daun sampai lupa waktu" imbuh Matsuri membenarkan usul Kabuto disetujui anggukan anggota lainnya.

Ino berpikir sejenak, ada benarnya juga saran yang dilontarkan oleh mereka. Siapa tahu Sakura memang tengah keasyikan atau dia yang lupa jalan, dia sudah mengkhawatirkannya tadi kenapa Sakura ngotot sekali ingin sendiri. Jadinya dia malah tidak kembali-kembali kan.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, kita cari sama-sama kearah Sakura pergi…"

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti dan bergegas mencari Sakura sebelum hari benar-benar gelap dan gadis itu tidak bisa kembali, semuanya sibuk mencari kesana-kemari dan berteriak teriak memanggil nama Sakura berharap bahwa gadis itu menyahut namun nihil. Sejak lima belas menit mereka memutari hutan itu sama sekali tidak ada keberadaan Sakura, mereka semua mulai gelisah. Bagaimana ini kalau ketua mereka menghilang tanpa tahu sebabnya, Ino yang notabene sahabat Sakura ikutan merasa kalut takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan gadis pink itu. Dia terlalu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Sakura itu wanita kuat, tapi pada akhirnya Sakura sama seperti wanita lainnya yang butuh perlindungan sekalipun dia kuat.

"Bagaimana ini kita tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan ketua, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" ucap salah satu anggota takut.

"Kasihan ketua padahal dia ingin membantu kita tapi sekarang kita tidak tahu dia ada dimana" semua anggota sudah mulai panik.

"Kalau begitu sekarang begini saja, kita kembali ke perkemahan dan melaporkan kepada para guru dan panitia bahwa Sakura menghilang dihutan. Jadi kemungkinan ada banyak orang yang akan mencari Sakura…" saran Ino yang langsung disetujui anggukan dari semua anggota.

Tanpa buang waktu mereka segera bergegas kembali ke perkemahan, tidak lama mereka sampai disana dan Ino segera berlari kearah tenda panitia untuk memberitahukan hal yang telah terjadi tadi. Pihak panitia dan para guru yang mendengar penjelasan Ino itu langsung cepat turun tangan untuk mengumumkan berita itu, Asuma selaku panitia pelaksana segera memberikan pengumuman perihal hal itu.

"_**Pengumuman penting, teman kita semua selaku ketua klub PMR Sakura Haruno barusan saja dikabarkan hilang didalam hutan. Bagi para murid relawan yang mau membantu panitia untuk mencari Sakura harap segera ke tenda panitia sekarang juga, kami butuh banyak relawan karena kita akan mencari sekarang juga sebelum hari benar-benar malam…"**_

Naruto yang berbaring didalam tenda sembari memainkan handphonenya itu tiba-tiba shock tak bergerak sama sekali setelah mendengar pengumuman itu, pikirannya kalut Sakura hilang didalam hutan? Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi, seingatnya tadi gadis itu tengah baik-baik saja saat dia tak sengaja menabraknya tadi.  
>Pemuda blonde itu segera bangkit dan keluar dari tenda berlari menuju tenda panitia tak peduli pada beberapa orang yang dia tabrak, dia hanya meminta maaf sekilas. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, dia melihat beberapa siswa yang mau membantu sudah berbaris rapi didepan tenda panitia. Naruto segera ikutan berbaris dan mendengarkan instruksi yang diberikan oleh Guru Asuma itu, mata sapphirenya tak sengaja melihat Ino yang duduk didekat tenda tengah menangis ditemani Shikamaru disebelahnya. Naruto merutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa dia bisa smapai tidak tahu kalau Sakura hilang didalam hutan, dia takut terjadi sesuatu. Dia takut gadis itu kenapa-napa sebelum dia memastikan sendiri hal itu.<p>

Setelah selesai dengan instruksinya Asuma segera menyuruh para relawan untuk membawa senter masing-masing, Naruto berjalan menghampiri Ino dan Shikamaru itu. Pemuda nanas itu menatap Naruto sebentar dan beralih kearah Ino dan menenangkan gadis itu, Naruto sebenarnya takut. Dia juga takut sesuatu terjadi dengan Sakura.

"Tolong…bawa Sakura pulang…" ucap Ino sembari terisak mengelap air matanya yang terus turun.

Naruto hanya diam dan mengeratkan jari-jarinya, dia menunduk sekejap dan kembali tegap menatap Ino dengan pancaran mata yang berbeda.  
>"Aku pasti akan membawanya kembali, apapun yang terjadi…"<p>

**XXX**

Sejujurnya Naruto masuk kedalam tim yang dibagi menjadi tiga orang, namun pemuda blonde itu malah berpencar sendiri agar bisa cepat menemukan dimana Sakura berada. Naruto masih fokus dengan diterangi oleh lampu senternya yang tidak terlalu terang itu, berbekal dengan jaket orangenya dan sebuah senter dia berharap dapat membawa Sakura pulang tanpa ada kesedihan apapun. Dia juga benci kenapa harus membiarkan gadis itu sendirian, dia menyesal terlalu acuh pada gadis itu tidak seharusnya dia terlalu seperti itu.

Menurut penuturan Ino Sakura berjalan kearah barat hutan dan Naruto yakin pasti ada suatu pentunjuk yang ditinggalkan oleh gadis itu disana, Naruto setengah berlari tanpa memperdulikan lebatnya hutan yang diselimuti rumput-rumput liar, dia berhenti sesaat didepan sebuah jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan dengan tempat lain. Dia menyorotkan lampu senternya kearah tempat itu dan melihat daun-daun lebat yang dia tahu biasanya digunakan untuk pengobatan, kaki jenjangnya berjalan melewati jembatan itu dan terus menyorot jalan didepannya. Mata sapphirenya membulat melihat keranjang berisi daun itu, Naruto berlari menuju keranjang itu dan menyorotkan lampu senter kearah sana. Dia bisa melihat jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam ada disana, Naruto nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Sakuraaaaa-_chann_…." Naruto berteriak menimbulkan suara menggema.

Dia yakin kalau Sakura jatuh kejurang itu karena keranjang ini pasti milik gadis itu, Naruto menarik napasnya perlahan kemudian mengalungkan tali senter itu kelehernya. Pemuda blonde itu perlahan-lahan turuh ke bawah jurang sambil sesekali memanggil-manggil nama Sakura berharap gadis itu mendengarnya, Naruto sedikit kesusahan melewati jurang itu karena terlalu curam. Tak lama dia sampai didasar jurang yang begitu gelap hanya ada penerangan dari senternya, pemuda itu mengeratkan jaketnya dingin.

"Sakura-_chan…_kau disana? Kau bisa mendengarku kan? Ini aku Naruto…"

Lagi-lagi Naruto berteriak memanggil gadis itu namun nihil hanya ada bunyi serangga yang saling bersahutan, tak lama berjalan Naruto tak sengaja menyorotkan lampu senternya pada sebuah objek, dia melihat sekilas ada manusia yang terngah meringkuk. Iya manusia. Naruto segera mencari lagi dan membalikkan kearah dia melihatnya barusan, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang gadis yang dia cari tengah meringkuk dengan baju yang lusuh. Naruto sontak berlari mendekati Sakura yang tak berdaya dan menaruh kepala gadis itu di pangkuannya.

"Sakura-_chan_, bangun. Bangunlah Sakura-_chan_, bertahanlah sebentar aku akan membawamu kembali…" ucap Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu dengan nada takut terjadi apa-apa pada gadis dihadapannya itu, emerald itu terbuka sedikit membuat Naruto merasa sedikit tenang.

"Naru…to?"

"Iya ini aku Naruto bertahanlah sebentar, kita akan kembali ke perkemahan. Kau bisa berjalan?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan menandakan bahwa dia tidak bisa berjalan karena bengkak di kaki kirinya yang sepertinya parah itu, Naruto menatap sendu wajah Sakura yang terlihat kesakitan. Pemuda blonde itu memberikan senter itu ke Sakura dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura perlahan, harus menggendongnya bridal style karena gadis itu yang tidak dapat berjalan. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah tidak kuat lagi menahan nyeri di kaki kirinya, Naruto menatap sekilas wajah Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, bisakah kau menyorotkan lampu senter itu ke jalan sementara aku akan menggendongmu…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Naruto tersenyum simpul dan segera berjalan dengan menggendong Sakura dipelukannya, gadis pink itu menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang Naruto bersyukur karena ternyata Kami-Sama masih menyanyanginya dengan mengirim seseorang yang akan menolong dia dan itu adalah Naruto sendiri. Naruto terlihat fokus memandang kejalan, dia bisa merasakan napas sedikit-sedikit dari Sakura yang menerpa lehernya. Sakura masih tetap menyorotkan lampu senter itu agar Naruto bisa melihat jalan, gadis itu masih bisa merasakan sakit dikaki kirinya yang terasa nyeri dan ngilu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura-_chan_?!" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto, hanya saja kakiku terkilir dan bengkak. Maafkan aku merepotkanmu…aku hanya wanita lemah saja"

"Kau bicara apa Sakura-_chan_, tentu saja kau tidak merepotkanku. Andai saja aku tidak menemukan mu seperti sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Kenapa kau nekat sekali…" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan nada lirih, Sakura bisa melihat mata sapphire itu berkaca-kaca. Dia bisa melihat Naruto akan menangis.

Sakura hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya kedada bidang Naruto, dan sebelah tangannya mencengkeram erat jaket Naruto, pemuda blonde itu hanya bisa diam membiarkan Sakura mencengkeram jaketnya dan memukul-mukul dadanya itu pelan.  
>"Maafkan aku Naruto…"<p>

"Sudahlah Sakura-_chan_, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak kenapa-napa sekarang, jadi lain kali jangan bertindak sendirian…" kata Naruto.

Sakura yang masih menyender didada Naruto mengangguk lemah mengerti dengan perintah Naruto barusan.  
>"Kau menolongku memangnya pacarmu tidak cemburu?"<p>

"Pacar?" tanya Naruto bingung menatap Sakura sekilas.

"Iya Karin Uzumaki pacarmu…"

Naruto hampir saja mau tertawa mendengar pernyataan konyol yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura itu, gadis pink itu beranggapan bahwa Karin adalah pacarnya? Hal apa yang membuatnya berpikir sepert itu.

"Kenapa kau malah mau tertawa? Aku serius Naruto!" seru Sakura mencubit dada Naruto membuat pemuda itu meringis dan tertawa sekilas menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kau ada-ada saja Sakura-_chan_, kau dapat anggapan itu dari mana? Karin bukan pacarku, dia itu sepupuku. Ayahnya adalah adik dari ibuku…" jelas Naruto akhirnya tertawa tidak bisa menahannya, Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan langsung dari mulut Naruto barusan hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa beranggapan seperti itu.

"Habisnya kau akrab sekali"

"Kan sudah biasa kalau kita akrab sama sepupu kita kan, lagipula kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?" Naruto menyeringai menatap Sakura yang membuang mukanya.

"Cemburu? Mitos dari mana itu?" Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Sakura barusan.

"Lagian yang cemburu kan kau waktu Sasuke-_kun_ mau menciumku kan? Sampai-sampai kau mengacuhkanku dua hari, kelihatan sekali kalau kau cemburu" ejek Sakura menyeringai menang, pemuda blonde itu hanya diam sejenak. Sakura memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto yang menatap lurus kejalanan.

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

BLUSH

Rasa panas menjalar disekitar wajah gadis pink itu, Naruto menyeringai lebar balas menatap Sakura yang menatapnya diam tanpa beralih dari kedua bola matanya. Sakura menggeleng pelan, sial. Dia yang berniat memojokkan pemuda itu sekarang malah Naruto yang memojokkan dirinya, Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar sembari menggeleng-geleng pelan beralih lagi kejalan didepannya, sudah dua puluh menit dia berjalan dengan menggendong Sakura bridal. Tak lama dia bisa melihat sebuah cahaya terang yang sudah pasti berasal dari perkemahan sekolah, Naruto nyengir lebar karena sudah sampai didekat sana. Saat mau berlari tiba-tiba dia keseleo membuat Sakura hampir saja terjatuh kalau tidak dia pegang dengan kuat, gadis pink itu nampak kaget melihat Naruto berlutut dengan mencengkeram bahunya.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir melihat raut wajah Naruto yang meringis seperti menahan sakit.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sebentar lagi kita sampai, kita harus cepat agar kau bisa diobati…" Naruto tersenyum manis membuat Sakura lagi-lagi memanas, cih rubah sialan.

Pemuda blonde itu bangkit dengan menahan rasa sakitnya, ini tidak seberapa. Dia laki-laki tidak seharusnya dia memanjakan sakitnya itu, dia harus segera membawa pulang Sakura. Naruto berjalan sedikit tertatih, Sakura yang merasa ada keanehan dengan pemuda blonde itu hanya bisa mengelus pundak Naruto pelan.  
>Sialan, sedikit lagi sampai tapi kenapa kakiknya ini seperti mau copot. Rasanya sakit sekali sampai-sampai dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.<p>

"Naruto-_san_!"

Salah satu anggota klub PMR Kabuto Yakushi mendapati Naruto yang berjalan tertatih dengan menggendong Sakura, pemuda blonde itu mendongak pelan masih berjalan perlahan mengacuhkan kakinya yang ikut-ikutan terkilir. Kabuto berjalan tergesa menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi nanti setelah ini tolong obati dia ya…" pinta Naruto pelan pada Kabuto yang ikutan berjalan disebelahnya.

"Baiklah saya mengerti, saya pasti akan mengobati ketua. Tapi Naruto-_san_ kamu yakin tidak apa-apa? Jalanmu seperti orang kesakitan…"

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menggeleng, Sakura yang sedari tadi diam rupanya tengah tertidur didekapannya. Mereka berjalan tak lama sampai didepan tenda kesehatan, Naruto masuk perlahan dan menidurkan Sakura diatas kasur futon yang sudah tersedia, dia duduk sebentar disana menatap kaki kiri Sakura yang memang terlihat bengkak. Aduh, niat mau menolong gadis itu malahan dia juga terkilir. Dia melihat kaki kananya tepat dimata kaki yang juga membengkak, cih menyusahkan.

"Kau juga terkilir kan baka?"

"Kenapa kau bangun Sakura?" tanya Naruto heran sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, arigatou Naruto" ucap Sakura pelan sembari tersenyum membuat Naruto memerah melihat seulas senyuman yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu, buru-buru ia mengalihkan wajahnya.  
>"Arigatou karena kau sudah mau menolongku sampai ikutan terkilir seperti itu gara-agara keberatan menggendongku kan"<p>

"Sama-sama Sakura-_chan_, aku senang bisa menolongmu. Asal jangan sampai hal ini terulang lagi, kau membuat jantungku mau copot…" seru Naruto memperingati Sakura agar gadis itu tidak bertindak gegabah dengan pergi sendirian, Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Forehead? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ino yang sudah mendengar kabar bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah ditemukan segera menuju ke tenda medis klub PMR, dia bersyukur tidak terjadi apa-apa pada sahabatnya itu. Dan dia sangat berterimakasih pada Naruto yang sudah membawa Sakura pulang dengan selamat dan gadis blonde itu percaya, dia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang berbaring lemah menunggu untuk diobati.

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa kok pig, kau khawatir sekali sepertinya" kata Sakura tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir bodoh, bagaimana kalu terjadi apa-apa padamu" seru Ino mendekati Sakura yang terbarin lemah dengan Naruto duduk bersila disampingnya, gadis pink itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Maafkan aku pig, membuatmu khawatir padaku…"

"Tidak apa-apa forehead, yang penting sekarang kau tidak apa-apa. Dan untukmu Naruto aku ingin berterima kasih karena sudah membawa Sakura kembali" ucap Ino pelana menoleh sekilas kepada Naruto yang mengangguk mengerti dengan seulas senyuman.

"Ketua! Kau baik-baik saja? Aku harus segera memeriksamu sekarang…" tiba-tiba Matsuri datang membawa kotak P3K berdiri diambang tenda memasang wajah khawatir, ketiga orang disana hanya bisa tersenyum aneh melihat raut wajah gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Matsuri, kalau mau memeriksaku silahkan saja kok. Tapi tolong periksa yang disitu juga ya, sepertinya kaki dia bengkak"

Naruto segera menoleh menatap Sakura yang balik menatapnya dengan menyeringai, kau tidak akan bisa membantah perintah seorang Haruno tuan pirang. Naruto hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pasrah, mau bagaimana lagi toh kakinya memang sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : **Halo saya kembali melanjutkan youngparents seperti biasa, entah kenapa agak susah menggali kembali ide yang sudah larut dalam kepala. Oh ya sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru 2015 Minna-San, semoga ditahun ini lebih baik lagi dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya ya. Amin.  
>Baiklah entah kenapa saya menulis di chapter lima ini sangat panjang dengan word hampir delapan ribu *shock*, mungkin karena di chap lalu saya juga sudah janji di chap ini sendiri nantinya mereka bakalan camping dan mendaki jadi tidak mungkin harus dipotong karena juga young parents akan end di lima chapter lagi.<p>

Hiko juga sengaja membagi menjadi dua part, yang di chap 5 ini bagian satu yaitu acara mereka digunung dan mungkin yang bagian duanya juga ada di next chap ya. Soalnya pair uatama memang harus diberi sedikit bumbu-bumbu cinta biar makin lengket :D yailahh,, hahaha..  
>Okedeh mungkin hanya itu saja author notes tidak bermutu dari saya, dan untuk fic lainnya seperti I Love you stupid prince dan zombie attacknya kurobas bakalan nyusul tidak lama lagi. Mohon ditunggu ya..hohoho.. Dan saya mohon maaf sekali kalau di chap ini terlihat hancur mungkin, alur yang engga jelas, character yang OOC, banyak pair sampe bikin bingung, dan sangat jelek sekali Hiko minta maaf. Gomenasai. Saya juga mau meluruskan kalau memang banyak pair di fic ini tapi tetep cerita bakalan fokus ke pair utama NaruSaku yang lain hanya sebagai slight atau istilahnya tambahan dan hiburan.<p>

Baiklah permintaan terakhir saya untuk review di kolom tidak jauh dari sini untuk menuangkan segala pemikiran para readers tercinta :D  
>Yosh sampai jumpa lagi di next chapter, sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu atas respon para reviewers semoga review kalian diterima oleh Tuhan yang Maha Esa ^^hehehe...<p>

Salam Langit dan Bumi~


End file.
